Dear Beloved
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU-Kuran Kaname, a student at Cross University, is a god among men, especially for his female fans. They all wonder about his love interests, but only Yuuki really knows where *those* lie. KanamexZeroxKaname
1. Hard Strawberry

**Dear Beloved**

Students milled about the campus, lazing around like many of the resident cats, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze that flew through, keeping them from getting too hot. It was noon, lunch break for a majority of them, and they were using it to the fullest before being forced to return to stuffy overly warm classrooms.

But as relaxed as they were, they all perked up in notice as one student in particular wandered by, his expensive leather shoes making sharp clicks against the dull burgundy red of the hard bricks underneath.

Though they try to be discreet, their eyes are glued to his tall form, following the smooth rhythmic movements of his long slim legs and the light swaying of his body as he takes each step forward. They unconsciously hold their breath as the wind plays with the dark strands of his hair and the sunlight shines enticingly against his milky white skin. Wine red eyes flutter shut, their thick lashes laying shadows across his high cheekbones. When they slowly open, the corners of his sensual lips lift slightly in a close semblance of a contented smile, oblivious to the reactions of the surrounding admirers.

Nearly at the end of the short walkthrough, the enchanting image is interrupted in less than a split second as the previously mentioned expensive leather shoes somehow manage to stumble over nothing, making their owner trip none too gracefully. The other students are alarmed, some even jumping to their feet, wishing to come to their demi-god's rescue.

Their near efforts are thwarted quite spectacularly as a strong hand shoots out to steady the rapidly falling figure, giving another reassuring pat before sliding off and going on its merry way. Stern lips set in a firm line part momentarily to daringly call out,

"Watch your step, Klutz,"

Before turning and continuing in the opposite direction. The others are stunned into silence. Some are in awe while others send piercing glares into the back of the owner of such insolent lips. How dare that nobody insult the wonderful work of art before them?

The work of art in question blinks and scratches his cheek absentmindedly as his dark eyes follow after the tall figure of the man who'd saved him from an unexpected fall. He pays no mind to the name he was called, his thoughts more on the casual way he was treated. Even his close friends refrained from touching him too often. The most experience he's had with physical affection is from his parents and childhood friend.

* * *

"Kaaana-chyaaan, what's got your panties in a twist?" Cross Yuuki chirped, deliberately drawing out his name in just the way she knew he hated.

As expected, he frowned and turned in her direction, momentarily distracted from his current thoughts. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that way?" And did she have to use such weird expressions? He did not wear panties.

"Mm, so to my earlier question," she smiled, completely ignoring his request, "what's wrong?" Sticking her hand into the bag of sweets on her desk, she unwrapped a piece and popped it into her mouth.

He was quiet for a moment, as though contemplating the pros and cons of divulging his thoughts before he deemed her safe enough and started, "I nearly tripped today—"

She laughed, "What's new?"

"But someone helped me this time," he continued. "Someone that's around our age, with unkempt hair and sunglasses." He tilted his head. "And he called me a Klutz." He added as an afterthought.

Yuuki tapped her chin with the end of her paintbrush, "But people have helped you before, Kana-chan," she pointed out. A _lot_ of people tried to help out Kaname – _tried_ being the operative word, as nearly all of those helpers had had an ulterior motive.

But obviously, something was different about this one and she felt something bubble up inside her, something giddy and good that left a tingle in her stomach. Resisting an ill-timed giggle from bursting, she asked,

"Why does he trouble you so much? He helped you didn't he?" She wanted to know if Kaname's curiosity stemmed from the same reasons she suspected.

"He…He was different." _He called me a Klutz..._

"Different how?" She needled, prying for more information.

"He just was, Yuuki. I'm sure he saw my face, but he didn't act like all the others…" Why was that? Was it the sunglasses?

Kaname looked so adorably confused if her fingers weren't paint stained she'd have petted him on the head with cooing noises.

"You mean he treated you normally?"

Worrying his lip, Kaname nodded. Yuuki felt that bubbly tingly-ness now well up to an unmanageable degree and her lips twitched.

"No extra touching, groping, or getting overly friendly with the smiles and the questions and wanting your number?" She asked further, clarifying the situation.

Kaname nodded again.

Biting into her strawberry flavored hard candy, Yuuki crossed her legs atop the rotating wheelie chair she was sitting on and made it spin as the giggles had finally gotten the best of her. Leaning back, she laughed long and hard. Yes! At last, she thought to herself gleefully, the time had come for her childhood friend to 'grow up'. It was about time too! He was nineteen for Christ's sake. Ah, she shook her head, nineteen and not even a single crush. Kaname's love life wasn't just barren - it was non-existent. She couldn't even describe it as a desert, empty and dry, as whatever liquid she tried pouring in to bring some life into it had fizzled out before it'd even reached the proverbial bottom. That was how uninterested Kaname had been.

But this was… Well, it was going to be different. Yuuki, in retrospect, wouldn't be able to answer if anyone asked why it was she knew about this so certainly. She just did.

Still giggling, she dabbed a bit of bright orange for her sunset, dulling it with a bit of blue and purple. She was aware of the wary stare Kaname was now sending her, but hardly minded. With the possible scenarios running through her mind, she could barely keep from cackling like the scheming wicked witch she'd been so fond of as a child.

Until now, Kaname had always been the one to be admired and adored, however unwitting it was on his part, but the admired had now become the admirer, and she couldn't wait to see how things would turn out.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! :) Zero, Kaname and Yuuki (_especially_ the latter two) are obviously a bit...off...hope that didn't really bother anyone... *laughs nervously and fidgets before making quick exit*


	2. Figures and Figurines

**Dear Beloved**

_Figures and Figurines_

Cross Yuuki was desperate. She needed to get this piece in on time and she was quickly running out of said precious time even as she ran across campus looking like a mad hag on the loose from her asylum. Her waist-long hair was uncombed, barely up in a haphazard bun, the bag hanging off her shoulder was half-open, and though she managed to slap on some decent clothing (a tank-top and sweatpants - they were perfectly decent), her bare feet were in bright red slippers, the one type of sandals the professor hated for the students to wear. There'd been too many of the, 'crap my toe!' accidents for him to have any patience left when it came to foot injuries caused by the art equipment taking an unfortunate fall in the wrong place.

_"If you still want to be able to walk after your four years here, then wear some decent shoes!"_

Yuuki was determined to tough out his glares as long as she was able to get her work in on time. Tightening her jaw around the pencil clamped between her lips, she pushed herself further for the last sprint up the stairs to the third floor of the painting studios.

Dashing across the long hall, she skidded to a stop in front of class 310 and paused to take a few breaths before readying herself and pushing the door open, the canvas gripped firmly in both of her hands. Her eyes set, she stepped in, her slippers making light flapping sounds as she walked, catching the attention of a few nearby students who sent her sympathetic smiles and hurriedly gestured for her to sit down. Returning a bright smile of her own, Yuuki tried to quietly take a seat, setting her canvas down gently before turning attentively towards their professor.

Half an hour later, she felt herself dozing off, blinking lazily and wondering when the three hours would be over for her lunch break. Feeling a nudge at her side, she blinked and turned to see softly amused amber eyes in her direction, gazing discreetly from under long golden lashes.

"Chikusa-sensei is a bit of a drag, isn't he?" She asked, referring to the deadpan drawl like tone their professor spoke in, no matter the situation, without fail. Yuuki couldn't imagine his tone changing if he were to see a cat get run over in front of him.

Snickering softly, she nodded, trying to imitate his less than lively expression as she moved her mouth in sync with that of Chikusa-sensei as he continued his lecture. Amber eyes narrowed in laughter and delicate shoulders shook trying to keep the sound in lest they get in trouble for inattentiveness.

Covering her mouth with a slender hand, she fanned herself with the other as she felt her cheeks flush with the effort. She was glad she pushed herself to interact with someone in her class. Cross-san was so much fun.

She blinked down when a piece of paper slid across the desk near her arm, '_what's your name?_'

It was so simple a question, and yet it meant a whole lot more for someone who was usually _known_ for her name with extra preconceptions attached along with stereotypical prejudiced views. Smiling, she took her pencil in hand and neatly wrote out,

'_Shirabuki Sara._'

"Sara-chan, then," Yuuki whispered.

* * *

"How did your critique go?" Sara inquired as they all dispersed for lunch.

"Mm? Oh, he liked it," Yuuki answered brightly. Well, he better have, she inwardly nodded, after all that time she'd spent on the darn thing. "I was sort of lucky though, he liked landscapes." She tried to go for an image of longing without the use of too much of the clichéd, overused gloomy grays or blues. She wasn't crazy enough to try it out with reds and yellows, but with something in between, and it worked out well.

Yuuki felt herself at complete ease as she conversed with Sara. They went over everything under the sun and it was nice to see her smile and laugh so often, she was so pretty. Yuuki almost felt the other girl was out of place being an art major with her tall, smooth elegance, but her work was wonderful and Yuuki knew those delicate hands of hers would go on to produce more.

Checking the time on her cell phone, Sara blinked and blinked a second time before looking back up. "It's already 2," she noted, almost dazed. It was when her afternoon class started. "I've never felt time fly by so fast." She'd never believed in the saying, as she'd never experienced such a thing. It sounded ridiculous, describing time in such a way, but with Yuuki…

"You're right! I have history after this," Yuuki paled, remembering the consequences for being late for _that_ particular class, and quickly gathered her things. "This was nice. Is it okay to spend lunch with you next week too?" She asked hopefully.

Sara could barely keep herself from nodding her head idiotically like a bobble toy, "Of course, please do. I'd be more than happy."

"Thanks, I'll see you!" Yuuki called as she dashed off to her next class.

Quickly rushing up the stairs, she nearly tripped forward (how embarrassing was that, tripping _up_ the stairs?) when a swift hand caught her under the arm to keep her balance.

Sighing in relief, she turned to give her thanks and stopped. Light eyes narrowed down at her, "What?"

"Ah, nothing, just surprised to see you, Zero-sempai." He was usually in class fifteen minutes before it started.

"I was out to get a cup of coffee." He showed off the drink in question.

"Ah, okay, um, thank you for helping me," she gave a small smile. Zero nodded and took the large portfolio she was carrying over his shoulder, easily walking up the stairs by twos. Blinking, Yuuki giggled and followed after, thanking him again as she caught up.

Getting to the classroom, Professor Kakei had already started briefing the students on what the day's lecture would be on before turning off the lights and setting the projector on.

* * *

Kakei clapped his hands, "Let's take fifteen, guys, after that we'll go over Courbet and be done for the day."

Yuuki let out a brief yawn, relieved at finally having that fifteen-minute break. She squeaked when she felt someone poke the back of her head.

"Zero-sempai!" She protested. He only chuckled before taking out her messy bun and combing his long fingers through it in an attempt to give it some order. Yuuki felt her cheeks heating and swiftly turned back around to stare at her lap, squeezing her hands into fists. It was one thing to have a female friend fix your hair, but it was another to have your male upperclassman do it out of the blue. She hadn't realized he'd noticed on her unkempt appearance. She was of the opinion guys were just blind to things like that – most of the time.

"Woke up late again? You're as disorganized as ever, huh, Yuuki?" Zero teased as he continued his finger combing. Yuuki crossed her arms and pouted.

"I have three alarms, Zero-sempai, if I still couldn't get up, then there must've been something wrong with them." She nodded with childish conviction.

He snorted. "You don't think maybe it's not the alarms, but you that's the problem?" He smirked. "And that spectacular move you pulled on the stairs…being a ditsy klutz must be part of your charm." Some of his male friends actually liked that in a girl, god only knew why. Idiotic helplessness did nothing for him.

"I am _not_ a ditz or a klu—" Wait a minute… _Klutz?_ The insult sounded familiar. Yuuki frowned. Not a lot of people used that word around her so it'd stuck out, but where…?

_"And he called me a Klutz."_

Oh, _**oh…**_

Her eyes widened as she slowly realized when and where. She had to stop herself from giving Zero a horrified embarrassed look. It…it couldn't be, right? That mysterious helper of Kaname's... She _had_ been interested in knowing who he was, but she'd naturally assumed it'd be a total stranger. She bit her lip, a little ashamed at the thoughts that'd run through her mind when first thinking of Kaname and his helper. Things became different when it was someone she knew, had known, for a couple of years now. But was it really him? There were plenty of other people that used the word klutz.

There just weren't very many people who'd use it in context with Kaname.

_That_ was what'd caught her attention, along with the fact that Kaname had actually expressed interest in someone. Not to mention, she could totally imagine Zero being nice enough to casually stop someone from tripping, but in place of showing concern for their wellbeing, (like asking if they were alright or not), insult them instead before walking off indifferently.

"Hey Klutz, forgot what you were going to say as you said it?" The smugness in his tone was obvious. In contrast to the callousness in his words, his hands were gentle as they pulled her hair up and lightly twisted it, keeping the knot in place with two of his pencils.

"Do you always call people that? A klutz?" Yuuki's sudden question was filled with curiosity rather than the sharp angry note Zero was expecting. Shrugging lightly, he answered,

"Only to people that deserve it."

"Mm…" Yuuki nodded sagely. "And did you happen to meet someone that deserved it earlier this week? Say…Tuesday?" She had to know. Was it Zero? The rational part of her mind thought it completely ludicrous. What kind of perfect coincidence would that be? Rational was rather skeptic of things that perfectly fell into place. It just didn't happen in reality.

Well, Yuuki inwardly smiled, it was good then, that Rational tended to be shoved off to the side and ignored, more often than not. Her Instincts were calling and the things they said were radically different from the jaded mumblings of Rational.

Zero raised a brow at the question before shaking his head. Tuesday? He didn't recall anyone in particular that'd caught his attention.

His nonverbal negative answer had Yuuki frowning again. Had Rational been right? Instinct felt a momentary stab of doubt. But they were hardly _ever_ wrong, they argued. She had to keep looking. There had to be something that'd clue her in on whether Zero was Kaname's man or not. Using the word klutz as a base wasn't much of a base at all. Yuuki narrowed her eyes and turned completely to get a better view of her sempai.

Well, his hair wasn't the neatest thing in the world sure, but she'd met others who practically had a bird nest up there, and she bet they wouldn't have noticed the difference even if it was. Kaname hadn't mentioned eyes, since they'd been covered by sunglasses. Yuuki skimmed over his face and let her eyes travel further down, briefly admiring the soft column of his neck before moving on. If her childhood friend had been even a smidgeon more descriptive... 'Unkempt hair and sunglasses' were hardly anything to...go...by...

"_Eh_?!"

Several people turned and stared. Seeing it was just Yuuki they shook their head and turned right back.

Jesus on a pogo stick, "What in the world is wrong with you?" Just when he thought she'd been silent for a bit too long. She really was that crazy chairman's daughter, adopted or not. "And what are you pointing at?" He asked, looking down at himself.

"You, you have sunglasses," she stuttered out. "Why do you have sunglasses? When did you get them? When?" They were right _there_, hanging nonchalantly from his shirt pocket, nearly mocking. How could she not have noticed them before?

"I've had them for years," Zero answered, lost as to why she was freaking out over a pair of perfectly normal sunglasses.

"Were you wearing them on Tuesday?" Yuuki demanded.

"What?" What was up with her and Tuesdays? "Maybe..." He trailed off as she lowered her head, her hair hiding her face from view. A moment later her small shoulders started to shake and her head lowered even further before she sprung back up, laughing.

Was it just him, or did that laugh sound a little worrying? He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as she settled her clear gaze on him. Right now, she was the tiger, and he the white rabbit.

"Zero-sempai?"

"...Yes?"

"I'm going to be having lots of fun, aren't I?" It was okay for it to be Zero, Instinct whispered. The fact that she _knew_ the holder of Kaname's interest should be seen as something _positive_. It shouldn't dampen her feelings, there was nothing to feel ashamed over. At least now she'd have more of a part to play in this than being the boring bystander.

Zero blinked, then gave up. He didn't even know why he even bothered trying to figure this girl out. After knowing her for two years, he should've known it'd be a fruitless endeavor. Because there were Girls, who were understandable to some degree (however little that was), and then there was Yuuki, Unknown Entity In Humanoid Form. She came in a small size too, just to make her seem that much more unassuming.

Smiling happily, Yuuki looked up at her sempai with a determined expression, blissfully unaware of his less than flattering thoughts. Her childhood friend was in for some trouble if Zero couldn't even remember his face. That really was quite extraordinary. She'd seen people stop and take more than second glances when he was simply walking down the street.

But really, it was just like Kaname to choose someone so difficult to deal with. Yuuki would've pitied him if she weren't feeling so delightedly amused. After the initial shock had worn off, it was all she could do to keep herself from cackling. That laugh she let out was nothing compared to what Instinct the Schemer had going on in her mind.

Ah Kaname, she inwardly shook her head, let's see if that legendary Kuran charm is as effective as they all say, eh?

* * *

Several people stared as their university prince sneezed for the third time in two minutes.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter too *bows* :) This is a bit on Yuuki and Zero interaction with a bit of Sara thrown in. I originally had it shorter, with Yuuki finding out faster, but this is Yuuki after all... There will be more Kaname later, as he'll finally be meeting Zero, properly this time, sans tripping :D Sorry he only popped in to sneeze...

I almost forgot to put this up, it should've been here Monday, I think... I had a rather...tiring...week thus far, with my animation final throwing an untimely tantrum demanding for extra care and attention *rubs temples* but that resulted in a Kaname+Zero picture also being born, so I can't complain too much :)


	3. Porcelain

**Dear Beloved**

_Porcelain_

Sara giggled. "And so, you want my help?"

Yuuki nodded fervently. "If you could, that'd be more than cool. If you can't, that's fine too, but I warn you now, it'll be much more fun if you're in on the action."

"My, you must've missed something about me if you think I'll pass this up," Sara smiled sweetly. "You have my number and my email. If you need anything, just give me a call. I'll step in _any_ time," she said silkily. She wouldn't refuse a request from Yuuki.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Yuuki cheered. Things would go much more smoothly with a fellow accomplice, she knew. "Now, first things first, I need to find a way for them to meet up. This won't work if they don't even know each other…" She crossed her arms and frowned contemplatively.

Sara tilted her head. "I know Zero-sempai doesn't really have an eye for anything unless it's art related." She herself had had an experience similar to Kaname-kun when she'd met him – he had absolutely no reaction to her physical appearance and treated her like anyone else. It hadn't really bothered her, however, rather, she'd been too grateful to think too deeply on how different it was.

"You…should start where his interests lie," she said slowly, keeping her sempai's characteristics in mind, "Introduce Kaname-kun in relation to what takes up most of his life; it doesn't matter if it's just a small thing. If it's enough to catch his attention, that'll be enough." The only time Zero-sempai had ever commented on her looks was when he was comparing her hands to that of a marble statue of Venus at a museum trip. He'd actually taken a hold of both of them and smiled,

_"It's unfortunate the artist didn't have someone like you for a model. Especially for the hands…"_

If she hadn't known him well enough she'd have seriously though he was hitting on her. But it was flattering to know he thought her hands better than those of a prized, priceless statue, one that was supposed to depict the goddess of beauty and love no less.

"…I didn't know you knew so much about Zero-sempai," Yuuki blinked. What a small world.

"I took a summer course and we met there." Having been more familiar with the material, he'd helped her out with the work numerous times, adding in bits of advice or suggestions. He'd been a real comfort for someone that hadn't even been a freshman in college.

"Zero-sempai's never that nice to me," Yuuki pouted. The first time she met him, he told her she was like one of his brother's puppies – tiny with an annoying attitude.

Sara giggled. "I think he also meant you were cute."

"What? Zero-sempai? Never!" She pointed her vanilla yogurt coated spoon in the air for emphasis.

Sara just shook her head. "Well, how are you going to introduce Kaname-kun to Zero-sempai in a way that'll catch his interest?"

Yuuki grinned. "Did you know Kana-chan knows how to draw? We were in the same art class as kids and he was always the best." Yeah, until he quit when he was thirteen. "He hasn't done anything for a while, but I bet his hands haven't gone at all rusty. He can come to my figure drawing class and then impress Zero-sempai with his skills!" Yes, she had this all planned out.

Sara blinked and had to refrain from laughing at the near childish earnestness and enthusiasm radiating from her friend. She was so cute. "Zero-sempai is in your figure drawing class too?" She felt a bit of envy seeing as the two were obviously close.

"Uh-huh, but he's the assistant professor, so he's kind of like a half-teacher, half-sempai in that class. All the girls see him as an older brother," Yuuki smiled, "you know, the strong reliable type that you never thought existed?" Some of the girls who actually _had_ annoying brothers mentioned, more than once, how they'd love to swap.

* * *

A black and silver mobile snapped shut, its owner once again frantic as he clambered for his jacket. Shooting a quick glance over his shoulder, he softly called,

"Ah, Zero-kun, take over for a moment?"

"Your Princess acting up again?" His assistant asked sympathetically. Sheepish, he paused to give an answering nod before quietly exiting out of his classroom. He wished he didn't have to burden Zero-kun so often this way, but until he learned to balance things out, things weren't likely to change. His breath a bit heavier, he took out the keys to his car as he rushed towards the parking lot.

The stand-in professor shook his head and sighed as he went back to reading his newspaper; occasionally taking small sips of his coffee. As the students trickled in and noticed the absent professor, one of them knowingly asked,

"Did he get called away again?" It'd been the second time this semester.

Raising a brow, Zero responded, "What does it look like?" The student in turn rolled their eyes before setting their stuff down and preparing for class.

Zero's eyes didn't leave the current paragraph he'd been skimming over as he called out to another student, "Miya, don't think of putting your work up back there. I want to see it up front and center." He smirked at the audible groan he received in response.

For those under Professor Narumi's tutelage, Zero was just as much of a teacher to them as their original professor. Due to having a rather…rambunctious child in his care, he was often away tending to her needs. His niece's welfare had been unexpectedly pushed into his hands, and not used to taking care of a child, much less a blind temperamental one at that, his once routinely lifestyle had been turned on its head. And while he loved his niece, he also loved his job. But at this pace, he'd get nothing done. In other words, he needed an assistant.

Unfortunately, while it was easy to hire someone, it wasn't all that easy to keep someone. Not many were capable of taking over for a class on the spot and had trouble keeping up with his hectic schedule. Then Zero had appeared, much like a sudden miracle, Professor Narumi was always inclined to say, and became much more to him and his students than just an assistant, looking after each and every member of his class as well as himself, on many an occasion.

Zero usually just brushed off any thanks he got, claiming it was near second nature, considering he had also a young niece he needed to care for. His older brother had a full schedule, and while he could leave his daughter with a sitter, he much preferred a trusted family member than a stranger, no matter how impressive their credentials. Not to mention, his young girl of four had rather set ideas and one of them included hating on any and all sitters that were assigned to her. The amount of distress his maids had gone through all at the hands of a tempestuous toddler was near legend among the household.

As the rest of the students settled down and took out their supplies, Zero announced, "We'll be having Seiji as our model again, so I want more drawing done and less staring." Giggles erupted all round, and despite his words, they still stared as the model undressed and stood on the platform. With his soft, youthfully handsome looks, as well as his toned physique, it was obvious to all and sundry why Seiji was their favorite.

"What do you want me to do today?" He asked pleasantly.

"Quick five minute poses, ten of them, before we move on to two tens. After that, we'll take a short break and go on twenties." Zero instructed. The model nodded and took out his phone, placing it by his feet to watch for the time.

During his first pose, the door to the studio slowly creaked open as the last student of the class entered, though this time, another male accompanied her. Zero narrowed his eyes. The other one with her wasn't one of Professor Narumi's, and this class was made up of all girls, what was he doing here? If he only came to hang around like a waste of space…

"Yuuki, is there a reason why there's an extra tagalong?" If his voice sounded sharper than intended, he paid no mind. She was his responsibility as her professor in their current setting.

"Um, well, he's a close friend and he was interested in drawing, so…"

"Then he could've signed up for the actual class." It was too late now, not that Zero cared.

"Can't he just sit in and see what's it's like? Please, sempai, just this once," she clasped her hands.

"I never said he couldn't, but don't make too much noise," he warned.

"Thank you so much, and I promise not to," she smiled gratefully. Tugging on her friend's wrist, she got them both a seat and took out her large pad and set of charcoal sticks. As she started on a quick gesture drawing, she whispered,

"If you want to sketch something, there's a sketchbook in my bag."

* * *

Kaname had no idea why he agreed to come. He supposed it didn't seem like such a bad idea initially. What could it hurt? But the moment he'd entered the studio, he immediately wanted to leave. It felt as though he was intruding. The utter silence in the room as everyone worked and the tension coupled with intense concentration had made him wary. Yuuki had always seemed so casual when talking about her classes. He had no idea it'd been like this, every week, for three hours.

Even as he was about to suggest he leave, she pulled him further inside and he felt a brief jolt of shock and surprise as he saw who stood by and watched over the girls. It was the man who'd helped him earlier that previous week. He hadn't ever thought he'd see him again, here of all places. Kaname hadn't forgotten the shade of his hair or the stern line of his lips. Unsurprisingly, when they parted to speak, the words he used were firm and commanding.

Kaname could barely keep himself from flushing as he was now called an 'extra tagalong' and wasn't impressed with Yuuki's excuse. It seemed the professor wasn't either with his quick remark and slight warning to keep quiet. He felt like a child being scolded by his mother. But despite all of that, he'd been allowed to stay, and for some inexplicable reason, that lightened his heart.

He took Yuuki's offer of her sketchbook and flipped it open to a clean page, taking out one of his own pencils. Taking a good look at the model, he began to plan and sketch, the movements of his fingers quick and precise. Slowly getting used to the atmosphere with Yuuki next to him, he felt as though they were back in one of their art classes as children. It was where he'd first met her, and although they'd attended different schools, they kept in close contact. It wasn't until high school that he was able to see her everyday, and now they were in the same university.

As the model changed poses, the quiet room was filled with the soft flapping and crinkling of pages being turned and more light scrapes of pencils and charcoal against paper. Kaname himself did the same, going through the same process of planning and sketching, detailing out the hard lines of the male body, getting his torso just so…

"That's not too bad," the sudden soft baritone over his shoulder made him pause.

A slim, elegant finger stopped by the lightly shaded left thigh and then gestured back at the real thing, "you see the muscles being used as he leans on that leg? You showed some of it there, but it's not very clear." His finger then came to rest next to the left arm, "the same here, though you brought out the weight well. It really seems as though he's leaning on that arm."

"Thank you," Kaname responded. The professor nodded and moved on, pausing behind Yuuki.

"You're doing it again," he noted, though Kaname noticed his tone was warmer and held a near teasing tone. Even the way he casually tapped her head to get her attention seemed habitual. Kaname inwardly frowned. Of course, Yuuki was the actual regular student here, but still…he'd have liked to have that friendly smile directed at him as well.

"What?" Yuuki pouted as she looked over her shoulder at the professor and then back to her drawing, as if trying to decipher what he was referring to.

"You're making his legs too long. Seiji's not a woman." Now he definitely sounded amused.

"Damn right I'm not!" The model himself playfully called, causing an eruption of giggles.

"Oh." She quickly erased a part of her page. "But everything else is fine, right?"

"Make sure you get his torso right. It's turned toward us. Show me where his spine is." She drew a swift curved line. He nodded, satisfied. "Follow that, and you should be fine." His lips turned up in another small smile as he said, "Keep up the sensitive lines, Yuuki, that soft touch you give to everything."

Yuuki, recognizing the compliment for what it was, gave a bright smile and nodded before turning back to her work.

So this was the professor she sometimes talked of on occasion. Kaname got the feeling he'd be older. As he mentioned before, the young man seemed to be about their age. He noticed the sunglasses he'd been wearing that day was tucked into the V of his partially opened dress shirt, showing just enough expanse of his pale skin to leave him wanting for a more unhindered view. Kaname felt his eyes linger on the delicately sensual line of the man's collarbone, leading up to the vulnerably slender column of his neck, his smooth strong jaw line, high cheekbones, and the soft clear lilac eyes…

"Is there something you need?"

"What?"

The professor sent him a bewildered look, "Is there something you want to ask me?" He clarified.

* * *

It wasn't as though he was bothered too much, but it was rare when he was the one being stared at when there was a model (Seiji too) in the room. The young man Yuuki brought with her at first seemed at a loss of what to do and even looked as though he'd wanted to leave, but he'd stayed and even started a sketch.

When coming over to see how he was doing, Zero noticed the clean elegance of his hands that were almost unsuited for drawing, in which everyone always got their fingers and nails dirtied with the silvery grey of smudged pencil or near black of charcoal dust. But his drawn lines were neat and precise with obvious experience. Zero could easily see him as a drawing student with his technical skill, as bored as he looked while doing it. His sketch had merely been of what he was seeing; an observational piece, and Zero hadn't felt anything when he saw it. His simple comments showed that quite clearly.

There was a cold precision to the young man's sketch that compared to the varyingly expressive students of this class, showed a radical difference. Though, he amended, it wasn't as if the man was an art student. Zero needn't be so critical. But something about the cool, near closed-off quality nagged at him, tugging and pulling, desperate to be noticed. As curious as he was as to why he felt that way, he had a class to teach, and lightly pushed the feeling back to the corners of his mind to be looked at and analyzed later.

But as he continued his careful perusal of the girls' work, he felt he was being closely scrutinized. The intensity of the wine red eyes in his direction was a little alarming. The only other person he'd felt something like that from was…

"I apologize; it was rude of me," the softly uttered apology brought him back to the present. He was thankful for it, as his thoughts would've taken on an awkward turn if it hadn't – amber eyes, burning in its intensity, quickly fading from his mind.

"It's alright," he responded, "but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Feeling his phone vibrate inside his pocket, he gave a nod to the young man before turning and flipping his phone to receive the caller. Walking outside of the classroom, he leaned against the wall with his thumb hanging from his pocket as he murmured, "What is it?"

"Your angel needs saving again," the amused voice on the other line chuckled. Zero instinctively felt himself relax. So nothing was wrong. "I'll bring her over at six. I sent an image to you earlier; take a good look at it and text me when you find out what it is."

"You make no sense, as usual, Nii-san," Zero shook his head. "I'll be seeing you then," he answered, before ending the call. Half dreading what exactly his brother sent him, Zero opened the message and blinked for a good two seconds before he let a full genuine smile grace his lips as well as a soft chuckle.

'_Tell her it's her best piece yet, I love it.'_ He typed, before sending it off to his brother.

Now on as his screen saver, there was a picture of what looked suspiciously like a head made up of a large wobbly oval with twin circles of lavender carefully lined together inside it topped with shaggy strings of grey. There was also a red semi-circle, just as energetically colored as the rest of the picture, and below the head, a pair of small shoulders were drawn with sharp uneven corners. There was no question as to whom it resembled.

* * *

When Zero called for a break, Yuuki saw it as a chance to put the rest of her plan into action. Asking if Kaname could please, _please_ go pick up a drink for her, she then approached her upperclassman, currently lounging comfortably on a chair with a history text on his lap.

"Zero-sempai,"

"What is it?"

"Ah, I just wanted to apologize about bringing in Kana-chan without any warning."

He shrugged. "It's alright. Just give me a heads up before doing something like that again." He looked up, "this isn't the last time you'll be bringing 'Kana-chan' here, is it?" He asked knowingly.

"Ah ha, ha," _damn it, how did he know?!_ "Maybe…?" She smiled sweetly before pointing a finger, "And his name is Kuran Kaname!" It felt really odd to hear Zero call Kaname with her chosen nickname. Really, _really_ odd… As in, what-if-it-turned-into-a-pet-name-or-something odd. Yuuki blushed a little…yes, what if…

_Two figures, one atop the other on a four-poster bed,_

_'But Zero…' Kaname would whimper, a flush to his cheeks…and there would be a soft reassuring smile from Zero,_

_'It's alright, everything will be fine if you do as I say, Kana-chan…'_

"Who is he?"

The sudden question put an immediate stop to the less than pure thoughts running unchecked from a rather large, exceptionally dirty gutter. "Oh Kaname?" It felt decidedly uncomfortable using his nickname now, "A childhood friend. We met at one of my art classes when we were younger." Yuuki smiled.

"He's good, isn't he?" She asked, swiftly going deeper into the subject of her best friend. How smooth was that? She felt like a proud bird preening their feathers.

Now, if Zero responded positively… Yuuki grinned. Heh, and Kaname thought being able to draw well wouldn't be useful. Well, she thought smugly, your 'useless' skills just gained the attention of your possible love interest, so there!

Zero nodded, "Good hands, yes, but he doesn't show anything with it. He's a blank page no matter what he draws." The lack of expression really was puzzling. Kuran Kaname, was it? He'd never come across anyone like him before. But, he supposed, the lack of emotion could be interpreted as a type of expression. He didn't see it as anything negative, but it was intriguing.

Yuuki paused, her images of future Zero/Kaname-ness coming to a complete halt at her sempai's sharp criticism. "You, you got that just from his sketches?" Their own art teacher had commented on something like it, but it'd taken him years to discern why Kaname's artwork felt lacking despite the technical beauty it held.

"It's more than obvious." Zero frowned. "I can tell he's drawing Seiji, but I don't feel either him or Seiji in it." As he said, a blank page.

"…" Yuuki tilted her head. Was this new piece of information good or bad? Zero didn't seem put-off by it. That meant he was at least interested right? Was this what Sara had been talking about?

"Why did you decide to bring him here?" He hadn't looked like he enjoyed drawing particularly.

"I just wanted him to see how my classes were like. Drawing can be fun too, Kana-chan's always busy with his numbers I thought he should take a break." It was a half-truth, since the main reason was, as she and Sara planned, for the two to meet face to face.

"Numbers?"

"Business."

Zero grimaced, "I see," and he did.

Yuuki giggled. "I bet." They were art majors for a reason. Business? Blah.

"So, it's okay to bring him with me next time?" Yuuki asked for clarification.

"Yes, but as I said, tell me about it first, so I can tell Narumi-sensei about it. He'll probably allow it, but it'd be better if he knew beforehand."

"Right," Yuuki nodded.

* * *

"And…that's how it went," she reported.

Sara nodded slowly as she processed the information in her mind. "Believe or not, I think we're making more progress than we initially thought we were going to accomplish. Zero-sempai actually took the time to look and analyze Kaname-kun's sketches." Which was more than she could say for some others. She remembered, there were incidents where all he did was take a quick glance at someone's work before giving it a narrow-eyed glare and swiftly moving on to the next person.

Yuuki paled, "Really?" He'd never done something so insensitive to the girls in her figure drawing class or even Yuuki herself. She never thought her sempai could be so…cold.

Sara smiled sympathetically, "I don't think he's doing it to be cold or insensitive. He just loves art so much he can't stand someone else not feeling the same way. He can tell when they haven't put in the effort to make their work the best it could be." At least, that was how Sara understood him. She could more than empathize, since she felt very similarly on the subject.

_Oh…_ "Oh…" Yes, that sounded more like her sempai. "And everyone in my figure drawing class like him and Professor Narumi so much they always try so hard…" Zero…had been able to recognize their efforts? The amount of time and precious thought they put into every piece? The sudden knowledge made something warm swell up inside her and Yuuki felt an involuntary smile lift her lips. So Zero knew, he could tell. And the reason why he took such good care of them wasn't just because they were his students. He recognized them through their art, their own representations of themselves, as individual artists, and wanted to support them.

"Wow, I think I like Zero-sempai even more now," Yuuki giggled. Kaname just hit the jackpot. Damn, he was lucky.

Sara tried to keep her heart from stiffening at Yuuki's words. She knew the other girl didn't mean it in a romantic way, that it was just love and affection between friends, but still…she wanted to have words like those, genuinely uttered, from someone like Yuuki. No, she thought a bit bitterly, _only_ from Yuuki. She wouldn't have appreciated the same sentiments half as much if it were from someone else other than the lovely girl sitting beside her.

"Sara-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I _am_ getting a bit hungry." Sara smiled, "should we go for a bite to eat?"

"I won't say no to food," Yuuki grinned. She took a hold of the blonde's slender wrist and gently tugged her along. "If we want to get something, it should be from my Dad's room. He always has something good stashed in there from Touga Oji-san."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! :) And thank you to all reviewers and those who've favorited this story *bows* Oh, and I hope no one was too bothered with the Sara Yuuki interaction, I think it was a bit choppy, ha ha...I'm not even really all that sure if it'll get anywhere... If anyone's wondering about Sayori, not to worry; as she's coming in soon :)


	4. Man Hunt

**Dear Beloved**

_Man Hunt_

There was a heavy sigh. "Takuma…" The blond tried to keep himself from wincing. Zero only ever used his full name when he really was irritated or annoyed with him. But still, he had to try.

"I swear this'll be the last time, I swear!"

"You're…swearing really has no insurance value. You said the exact same thing the last…three times? Yes, the last three times you asked me to do this," Zero raised a brow.

The blond whimpered, "but Zero…you know you're my favorite for these things."

"Why not ask that boyfriend of yours? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do whatever you ask." Zero suggested, a hint of exasperation leaking into his tone.

"Senri's…well you know how Senri is," Takuma pouted.

"No actually I don't, and am _glad_ I don't," Zero cut in when he saw the blond was about to go into another one of his 'Senri is an absolute God' tirades. Takuma was now much like a brother; it'd be…a bit disturbing having to hear about his love life in such detail.

"So you'll do it? If you won't, then it'll only be Ruka…" Takuma let slip, his expression completely innocent as he saw the cogs turn in Zero's head.

"Ruka…you asked _Ruka_? Why did you…? And why did she…? No, I don't want to know that either," Zero muttered. Narrowing his eyes in a glare he knew was completely wasted on the blond before him, he growled out, "fine, I'll do it. Just tell me when and where."

Takuma beamed. "I knew I could count on you, Zero! You have Friday afternoons free, don't you? Come to me then."

And that was that.

* * *

Shizuka supposed she led a rather ordinary life. She went to school just as every other child her age did, ate regular food, did regular things, and didn't feel there was much to define her in ways of special talents. So she never understood why the other children all tended to keep such a distance from her. She didn't feel that they meant to do so to be particularly spiteful or deliberately mean, but it was troubling, as she couldn't see any immediate reason as to why. Not to mention, despite them keeping their distance, they all tended to stare at her for prolonged periods of time, especially the boys, though there were some of the girls too.

She'd considered telling a friend, but it didn't seem right and when she went to her uncle in search of answers, he seemed just as clueless. Then she'd made the mistake of going to her father about it and had only received peals of amused laughter for her efforts. Well, he did say something, but it wasn't very helpful, nor did it make any sense, at least to Shizuka herself,

"_And Zero couldn't figure it out either? My goodness, you two…both of you are like two peas in a pod! My cute little daughter and adorable little brother, what will I do with the both of you so dense? If only your mother was here for this…_"

See? No sense at all, that father of hers.

But the loony-ness of her father wasn't what she was supposed to be thinking about right now. No, it should be about the beloved uncle she was to be meeting soon. Shizuka smiled as she read the message from her driver and saw that he'd be there to pick her up on time, as school was ending earlier today.

"Shizuka-chan, who was that?"

"Mm? Tanaka."

"Oh, your driver right?" Kanoko smiled.

"Yes, he's going to take me to see Oji-sama today," Shizuka beamed. She was completely oblivious to the blushes and long stares that occurred within a three-seat radius in response to her genuinely delighted expression.

"Oh, Zero-san right?" Kanoko flushed, remembering the picture of him Shizuka had shown her. It'd only been a two dimensional image of him, but it was enough to leave an impression. Kiryuu Zero was one handsome college student, better than those boy band members her older sister always raved about. Even as a seven-year-old she could tell who was better.

Kanoko had no idea she'd been one of the lucky few to be witness to Zero actually smiling in a photograph. There were very precious few of those left, and Shizuka held one of them within the pocket of her favorite purse.

Sunlight shining down on his silver tresses and illuminating his pale skin, soft lilac eyes radiated with love and affection as they gazed down at the young girl in his lap, his lips lifted in a full smile, gentle and tender.

* * *

"Tanaka, I'm thirsty," Shizuka pouted.

"Would some iced tea be acceptable?"

"That's fine. Take your time." The moment her driver turned the corner, Shizuka giggled and unlocked her door, stepping out of the car and rushing through one of the entrance gates to her uncle's school. No offense to Tanaka, but she'd rather do without his overbearing presence when spending time with her uncle.

Looking around, she regretted not asking more about the layout of the campus from him, having not a clue as to which way she should proceed in search of her direct relative. With a slight pout, she walked into the first building she spotted and stepped up to the front desk,

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, hello," a young woman's face peered over the top. She sent Shizuka an amused smile before coming around and squatting to Shizuka's eye-level. "What is it that you need?"

"I'm looking for Oji-sama, where is he?"

"An uncle? What's his name?"

"Kiryuu Zero."

The young woman blinked. "Zero-sempai? Then you must be Shizuka-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Kyoko!"

"You know Oji-sama?"

"He's like a professor of sorts, a teacher to me," Kyoko smiled. Standing back up, she went behind the desk and quickly typed something in the computer in front of her.

"You're here for him right? Today is…it's Friday huh?" She turned back to the other students working around her, "Hey, does anyone know where Zero-sempai is today?"

A random male spoke up, "Zero? I just had class with him this morning, but he's free this afternoon. He could be anywhere."

Kyoko bit her lip. That was a problem. "Does anyone have his number?"

There were a few snorts and giggles and a girl spoke up, "Oh I wish!"

Kyoko frowned. "Seriously guys, does anyone know how to contact him?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"His niece is here, you know, Shizuka-chan?"

That was all she needed to say before their eyes widened and they crowded around the front desk, peering over it at the petite girl still dressed crisply in her school uniform, a small pink pouch hanging by her side from a thin strap over her shoulder.

"Oh my god, it's her! She's so cute!"

"She came all the way here to see him?"

"So that's his niece?"

"She's like a doll."

"Ah, guys, can we get back to Zero-sempai? Does anyone know where he might be?" Kyoko asked, trying to get everyone back on track.

"I know he's close with Takuma and Ruka. He could just be hanging with them. It's Friday."

"And where do they usually hang out?"

The guy shrugged. Kyoko refrained from growling in frustration.

"Is Oji-sama not here?" Shizuka pouted. Had her trip been wasted?

"Oh, she spoke!"

"She sounds just as adorable."

"Really like an angel huh?"

"Um, if Zero-sempai is with Takuma-sempai or Ruka-sempai, they could be at the dorms." Someone spoke up.

"Sayori, you know Ichijou Takuma?" Kyoko blinked.

"He's in my painting class."

"And his dorm room? You know where that is too?"

The freshman nodded hesitantly. "We were partners for a project once and he invited me over."

"Great! Then could you take her over there?"

"If you could cover my workload while I'm gone, then sure," Sayori offered.

"I think I could manage, thanks Sayori," Kyoko smiled.

* * *

Shizuka looked up at the girl leading her to her uncle by her hand, "thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm not close to Zero-sempai myself, but I know him through his work." A lot of people did. "You have a very talented uncle."

"Oji-sama is special," Shizuka nodded. "Otou-sama and I know."

"You like him a lot huh?"

"Otou-sama and I love him very much." Their housekeeper had once told her, her father had been an absolute wreck when her uncle had been involved in a minor accident and it'd resulted in a concussion and two-day stay at the hospital.

"_He didn't sleep at all for three days, and hardly had any the rest of the week. He looked terrible, which in turn upset Zero-sama which then Mitsukuni-sama felt even more guilty for…"_

Shizuka knew her father loved her uncle. It shone in everything he did. His love was genuine, unconditional, pure without a single ounce of doubt. But another reason Shizuka suspected for his attachment was because her uncle greatly resembled her deceased mother, her uncle's older sister.

Shizuka herself was no different. She'd inherited her mother's looks in every way, from the tips of her silvery hair down to her pale delicate toes. It was no wonder everyone thought she and her uncle were direct siblings.

"Oh Shizuka-chan watch out!"

What?

Shizuka hardly had enough time to prepare for the near collision. She was thankful for Sayori, who'd pulled her out of the way fast enough. If not, she and whoever this was would have ended up on the floor in a painful pile of limbs.

"I'm extremely sorry. I should have—"

Shizuka raised her hand, much like how she'd seen her father do in his office, and swiftly interrupted, "It's okay. You're forgiven. I'm not hurt." If she had sustained any form of injury, the man would have a lot more to worry about than apologizing for the fall.

"Are you sure? It doesn't hurt anywhere?" He couldn't believe he'd almost ran over a child in his hurry to escape from the doom his childhood friend had been planning for who knows how long.

"Yes and no. I'm okay."

He sighed in relief. "I'm glad, but I still feel terrible about this—"

"Kana-chan!"

He paled.

Shizuka tilted her head.

Sayori frowned. "Kana-chan…?" The name sounded familiar.

"Kana-chan! You…you and your long legs…too, too fast, damn it…" Yuuki came up, gasping for breath as she leaned on her knees, her face flushed and chest heaving.

"You, you're Kaname-kun?" Sayori blinked.

"What? Yes, I am." Kaname answered, bewildered. He'd never met this girl before.

"Kana – Yori-chan!"

"Yuuki," Sayori smiled. "I knew that nickname sounded familiar. What were you doing, chasing him around?"

"Well, I just found out about one of my sempai's dorm rooms and wanted to visit with Kana-chan, but he refused to…and well, here we are," Yuuki laughed sheepishly, her breathing still fairly labored.

Her large brown eyes focused on the young girl beside her roommate, "Who's she?"

"She's Zero-sempai's niece, Shizuka-chan."

"Wait, Zero-sempai's?" Yuuki squealed. "Oh my goodness, she looks just like him!" She bent down next to Kaname for a closer look. "I never knew there could be someone else with his coloring! Your eyes are the same too, wow…"

"You know Oji-sama too?" Shizuka questioned. It seemed her uncle was famous. Those people at the front desk all knew him and these people did too.

"I've known him for two years now. Are you…going to see him?"

"We thought he'd be with Takuma-sempai, so we're going to his dorm," Sayori explained.

"Oh can we come with you two? Neither of us has anything to do this afternoon," Yuuki took a firm hold of Kaname's wrist.

"Weren't you going to see your sempai?"

"It's alright, this sounds more interesting."

Sending her roommate a look, Sayori nodded. "I guess…I don't think Takuma-sempai would mind."

* * *

Sayori raised her loose fist to knock when a pained moan from inside made her pause. The sound was soon followed by a frustrated groan,

"Ruka, keep still!"

"My knees hurt in this position!" A feminine voice cried out. Sayori frowned as well as Yuuki and Kaname. They weren't aware there'd be a girl…

"How can they hurt? You're on the bed," came Takuma's level answer. "Now stay still, I promise it'll be over soon."

There was a moment of silence in which Sayori raised her hand again before,

"Ugh, Takuma, are you done _yet?_" It was the same girl that'd complained about her knees.

"I know this might be straining, but bear with me please," Takuma soothed.

Steeling herself for whatever they might be interrupting, Sayori gave the door a few firm knocks, ignoring Yuuki's whispered,

"I thought it was _Zero_-sempai that was with him."

Once again, there was silence from inside before the knob turned and a cheery Ichijou Takuma opened the door with a smile. "It's Sayori-chan! I never thought you'd visit again. You brought friends too." He looked down. "Oh? And who's the little beauty?"

"Hiou Shizuka."

"Hiou Shizuka?" He tilted his head before his eyes lit up with recognition. "Shizuka-chan! So you're the little lady Zero's been crazy about. Nice costume by the way, I saw your picture." He'd thought it strange for someone like Zero to be carrying around the picture of a doll, however gorgeous it was, until Zero informed him it was an actual human being dressed up for trick or treating and was in fact, his niece. Well, doll or not, Shizuka made a lovely mini-geisha.

Shizuka nodded, "thank you."

"I don't want to keep you guys standing, come in," the blond smiled. "Zero, Ruka, we've got guests, are you guys decent?" He called out.

Yuuki's brows rose. "What were you guys doing?"

Takuma laughed lightly. "That did sound a little suspicious huh? I was just using Zero and Ruka as my models for my next painting. Nothing dirty."

"Er, ah, in the nude? Together?" Yuuki asked uncertainly. Kaname felt his mouth go dry. Zero – _nude_?

"No, I wish they'd let me, actually, since they both have wonderful lines, but…" Takuma shrugged.

Yuuki grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing Zero-sempai naked." It was just as she'd suspected. Her sempai did have great lines. With his height and physique, it was a no brainer. Her hand twitched with the sudden near unbearable urge to draw what lay underneath the thin cover of her sempai's clothing. Takuma-sempai was so lucky, she inwardly whined.

Takuma chuckled. "A lot of people wouldn't." Unaware of Yuuki's thoughts, he did feel very lucky. Zero didn't strip down for just anyone. As far as he knew he was the only one of two people Zero ever agreed to be modeled for.

"Wait, have you?" Yuuki turned to face him inquiringly.

Takuma smiled. "Yes." On numerous occasions. Though now that he had Shiki, the most he'd ever get to see of Zero would be his top half, not that he minded. Zero was perfect no matter what he decided to show.

Yuuki gaped. Yes? Did she hear right? He said Yes? "I really want your brain!" She pouted. "But if you _have_ seen everything, can I ask one more thing?"

"I might not answer, but you're free to ask."

"Is he really pale all over?" She'd always envied Zero for his complexion and she wasn't the only one.

Takuma laughed, "Yes, he's perfect." Ah, the memories…

Wow, Yuuki flushed at the comment, Ichijou Takuma had just called Zero-sempai _perfect_…

"I swear this will be the last question – for now," she clasped her hands. "Do you have any artwork of him nude? I don't care what it is, if you do, can I see them?"

Kaname fought the urge to bite his lip. He really didn't like where this was going. He was now aware of Yuuki trying to get him closer to Zero and he had no intention of letting her maneuver things however she wished. He wasn't a puppet to be played around with for her amusement and neither was Zero.

_But you are glad you were finally able to meet him in person, aren't you?_

Kaname's lips thinned. Yes, he could admit that he was, but if he wanted to get to know Zero better, he'd do it on his own terms.

There was a mocking laugh. _How?_

Well, he'd think of something, he was sure.

The laughter now turned slightly hysterical in disbelief and incredulity. _Ah, yeah, good luck with that train of thought buddy; maybe you'll get somewhere with it when he's married, has six kids, grandchildren too and on his deathbed!_

Far from amused, Kaname frowned and turned his attention elsewhere that didn't intend to mock him at every opportunity.

Takuma paused to consider Yuuki's request. "I guess I can, but only a few, since most of it is very personal."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, I didn't even think of it that way. You don't have to if you don't want to. I didn't mean to push."

"It's alright. I can understand why you'd be interested." He couldn't imagine anyone _not_ being interested.

"Taku? How many people have you got over there?" They recognized Zero's voice.

"It's Sayori-chan with some friends of hers and another surprise-someone. You've got a visitor," Takuma answered.

"A visitor?" He sounded curious.

"Zero!" Ruka chided, "Button up your shirt and zip up your pants! Whoever they are, they're not going to want to see you so disheveled!"

His shirt and pants undone? "I wouldn't mind!" Yuuki called.

There was an amused snort in response.

Not really comprehending Ruka's words besides the fact that her uncle really was here, Shizuka also called, "I want to see Oji-sama!"

There was a pause before, "Shizuka, is that you?"

"Oji-sama, it's me!"

Then there was shuffling of cloth, Ruka's sharp call of Zero's name, a loud thud, and finally, the form of Kiryuu Zero rushing around the corner, his lilac eyes wide.

"Shizuka?"

"Oji-sama!" The young girl wasted no time running into his arms, laughing delightedly as she was scooped up and twirled around once before being set on his hip, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey," Zero smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair, "what are you doing here huh?"

"School was out early and I wanted to surprise you!"

He chuckled softly, "Well, surprise me you did, Angel, did Tanaka bring you here?"

Conveniently forgetting she'd ditched him without leaving a single note of where she planned to go, Shizuka nodded happily before resting her forehead against his bare neck, closing her eyes.

"Zero, I don't care if it's Shizuka-chan, you didn't—Takuma! You didn't tell me there'd be so many!" Ruka flushed at seeing three strangers in her friend's dorm room, hoping she didn't look too terrible.

"It's just Sayori-chan and friends, Ruka, no need to get so upset."

"Freshmen?"

"I think so."

Ruka gave a disinterested nod, momentarily dismissing the small crowd and turned to Zero with a frown. "You haven't done up your shirt all the way." Her slender fingers made a quick work of the buttons, leaving the top few undone, just the way she knew he preferred.

The three of them heard a set of giggles and turned to their friend's guests. Zero raised a brow, "Yuuki?"

"It's just," she gestured, "You three make a perfect little family with Shizuka-chan," she commented teasingly.

Ruka sighed exasperatedly at this and Zero shook his head. "Even you? The number of times people have said that to us is annoyingly, one too many."

"Well, you two seem…close."

Ruka sent the freshman girl a flat look, "When you've known someone since they were four, it's a given."

"Any embarrassing stories?"

Ruka flipped her hair, "I'm not one to go around talking nonsense about other people's lives and even if I did, it wouldn't be about Zero's. Childhood friends or not, he'd flay me alive then feed me to his dogs and then dump my bones into the river before pretending to miss me and filing for a missing persons report."

Yuuki blinked. Sayori put up a hand over her mouth murmuring an, "Oh my…" and Takuma chuckled, "So true."

Zero only let out a snort, not denying anything, and went to kneel in front of Takuma's mini-fridge to take out two cans of soda for Shizuka and himself.

"Oh, Zero get me one too," Ruka raised a hand already prepared to catch the can she knew would come flying over his shoulder. It landed perfectly on the palm of her hand with a smack and she cleaned the top with a tissue before opening it, letting out a content sigh as the cooled iced tea went down her throat.

"They're…really in tune with each other huh?" Yuuki commented softly.

Takuma smiled fondly, "Even as childhood friends, they're closer than close. Zero sent an ex to the hospital once for making her cry."

Yuuki nodded, "Kana-chan is the same." Well, it hadn't been as violent; Kaname merely smacked the guy one well and good (that was a lovely broken nose) and then proceeded to ruin him financially. Really, not much of a big deal, could've been worse. He could've been sent to the hospital _and_ been ruined financially.

Kaname blinked, "You knew?" He tried to keep his actions discreet.

"Yeah, about Akitoki."

Oh, just him? Yes, he had been less…composed, about that one, but it was the moron's fault, for insulting Yuuki to his face, hence the broken nose. And the others…they'd never even made it to boyfriend status before they backed off fearing for their lives. Kaname held in a derisive scoff. Cowards, the whole lot of them. Totally undeserving of Yuuki.

Busy verbally abusing the men on his black list, Kaname almost never saw the can of iced tea that came flying at his face. Managing to catch it in time, he sent Zero an inquiring look.

Still supporting Shizuka on his left forearm, Zero held up his can of coke with his right, "to the assholes that I hope burn in hell after dying a gruesome death and in hopes for Ruka actually finding a decent guy."

Kaname nodded, catching on as he raised his own can, "Also in hopes for Yuuki finding someone deserving of her charms." Sharing a smile, they took a few sips.

Both Ruka and Yuuki raised a brow. "And whose fault do you think that is?" They demanded.

"I'm glad you gave Akitoki what he deserved, but all the other potentials that just might be ' deserving of my charms' run off at the first sight of you, Mister Perfection!"

Ruka nodded, "It's the same here! They all think Zero's going to tear them apart if they so much as _looked_ at me!"

"And even if they _were_ brave enough to stick around for a while they start to get this weird _inferiority_ complex comparing themselves to him in everything!" Yuuki continued, exasperation leaking into her tone.

"Then they start to doubt _me_, about how _close_ I am to him, as if I'd _want_ to be romantically involved with someone I think of as a _brother_!" Ruka added on.

"That, with the inferiority complex starts them thinking why we ever chose _them_ and how they could never match up to _him_." Yuuki gestured wildly at Kaname who's eyes were going back and forth between her and Ruka along with Zero's.

"I know! It's all, 'He's fucking _perfect!_ Why do you want to go out with _me!_ _Everyone_ says you're better off with _him!'_" Ruka mimicked, quite spectacularly, and Yuuki let out a laugh before nodding furiously.

"That's when _I_ get fed up – because really, don't they have _any_ self confidence? – and then it's who can yell louder and last the longest without taking a breath before it's over." Yuuki sighed.

"You know, sometimes, guys are such sissies. They just can't stand not being the biggest thing on the block."

Yuuki snorted. "And we just had to end up with the biggest thing there ever _would _be as childhood friends."

The two girls shared a _long_suffering look. They tapped their cans together, "here's to finding a guy that can actually stand those two breathing down his neck," they chorused.

Zero and Kaname sent them wounded looks, their gaze clearly stating they only _wanted_ what was _best_ for their childhood friend.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, "Oh put those eyes away, both of you!"

Ruka sniffed in agreement, "They've stopped being effective years ago. You're not getting any sympathy from us."

Takuma and Sayori shook their heads as they watched, smiling in amusement.

Zero shrugged and licked his lips free of coke. "As long as she's safe." He never wanted to see Ruka cry because of an asshole boyfriend, not that she ever had, since that day.

Kaname, who now had his eyes on Zero's mouth, nodded absently. Makano Akitoki would certainly have trouble getting anywhere in life, not that Kaname suspected he ever _would_ have. The brunet had just wanted to make that a sure, permanent thing.

No one messed with their dear girls, Takuma thought sympathetically. It seemed Kaname too had a protective streak a mile and a half long _and_ wide. The blond had had his own experiences with Zero's and still did. Senri went through proverbial Hell before being able to comfortably claim himself as Takuma's long-term boyfriend. But at least the blond could say he and Senri were serious about each other with utmost confidence.

Seeing Shizuka doze off on Zero's shoulder, Takuma winced inwardly in advance for all those boys who were probably going to end up _dead_ if they ever made her cry. Shizuka was a lovely girl and he had no doubts she'd grow to be a lovely woman. Men (and perhaps even women, if they weren't too busy feeling jealous) would flock like birds in a permanent state of mating season.

The little girl was four now, so…in ten plus years, Zero would be having his hands full, literally.

Sayori checked her watch, "I have to go back to work, guys. I'll see you Monday, Yuuki, Takuma-sempai. It was nice meeting you, Zero-sempai, Ruka-sempai, Shizuka-chan, and Kaname-kun."

"See you, Yori-chan!"

"Come by again," Takuma called.

Ruka sighed as she stood up from her seat on the bed, "Looks like this modeling thing is done for today. I'll be heading back to my apartment." Receiving her own share of farewells, she threw her empty can out in the wastebasket on her way out.

Takuma turned to the four remaining in his room. "I'll be cleaning up until next time, but what are you guys planning?"

Zero shrugged. "I think I'll be bringing Shizuka back with me. Nii-san probably has a late night anyway." She was also falling asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

Yuuki perked up. "You mean an apartment?"

"…Yes, why?"

"Can we please, please, come over?"

Kaname looked alarmed. "'We'?"

Yuuki sent him a look. "Yes, _we_," she stressed. "I wouldn't leave my _dear precious_ childhood friend behind," she smiled sweetly.

Zero looked suspicious, but ultimately couldn't find anything wrong with letting them over on a Friday night. His place wasn't all that far from campus anyhow. "As long as you keep quiet while Shizuka's asleep," he noted.

Yuuki nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Back outside campus, Tanaka wailed, practically in hysterics as he spoke into his phone, trying to contact his employer about losing his daughter and hoping he wouldn't be fired.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Wow, hope that didn't bore anyone...


	5. Late Night Falls

**Dear Beloved**

_Late Night Falls_

"Zero-sempai, why don't you live in dorms? It's closer, isn't it?"

"It is, but there isn't enough room for my projects in a dorm room," Zero answered as they walked up to his building, trying to turn successfully to take out his keys. Holding Shizuka on one arm and having to carry his bag and art supplies on the other did nothing to help. Letting out a soft sigh of frustration, he tilted his hip in the direction of the two brunets beside him.

"One of you, take the keys out of my pocket? It's in the right one, my back pocket." He hoisted Shizuka further up and held her more firmly as to not let her slip down and turned an expectant look towards his underclassmen. "Well?"

"Ah, right, your back pocket right? I see it," Yuuki noted.

Zero nodded. "Yes, I'm glad you do. Now can you take it out? Shizuka's only in her uniform, she'll get cold."

Yuuki and Kaname exchanged a discreet glance. The former was obviously hesitant while the latter was completely unsympathetic. 'You got us into this,' she could practically hear him say.

Neither of them thought to just offer to hold their sempai's things for him so he'd be able to get his keys himself.

Oh fine, Yuuki braced, she could do this. It was just Zero. Just Ze – _wow_, but he had a nice sculpted ass, Yuuki marveled as she stuck her fingers in, trying to reach for the keys. It certainly felt nice and firm… Maybe Takuma-sempai really was right when he'd said Zero was perfect. She knew he couldn't have just been talking about his skin tone.

Hooking her index finger through the ring keeping the keys together, she pulled it out with a triumphant smile. "Got it!"

"Thanks," Zero pushed the entrance door open and let the brunets in first before closing it behind him and following after.

"My room's on this floor, the second door to the – yeah, that one," he nodded when Yuuki pointed and looked back at him curiously.

So…room number 03 eh? She'll have to make sure to remember that, for future reference, of course. She tried to keep herself from acting too much like a toddler on a sugar high, and waited patiently for Zero to open his door.

Walking in, he immediately put his stuff down, letting them slide off his arm and shoulder and supported Shizuka with both arms, heading to his bedroom, easily making his way through the dark room. Gently setting her down, he took off her shoes and socks, placing her pink pouch by the nightstand. He undid the thin braids by her temple and ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as she leaned into his touch. Brushing a few silvery locks off of her forehead, he pressed a soft kiss against it before pulling the covers over her small form and quietly closing the door behind him to tend to his guests.

The two of them had managed to find the light switch and the room was now bathed in a soft clear light, illuminating the dark corners and putting his studio room in plain sight. They were both blinking at their surroundings, surprised, he guessed, though at what was a complete mystery. He was an art student, currently attending an art college; it was only expected for him to have various things related to said previously mentioned occupation in his home wasn't it?

Yuuki looked around the room with wide eyes. So this was where Zero-sempai spent most of his free time? The floor was polished and shiny, well, once upon a time before her upperclassman made this his home, she supposed, as it was now streaked with paint and clouded over with traces of dried clay and charcoal that hadn't been wiped too thoroughly. Newspapers were placed under drying canvases and easels. And yes, the canvases were everywhere, along with pieces of loose sketch paper lying around or taped to the walls.

"Wow…this is where you work?"

"Mm, sorry about the mess, I try to keep it clean, but I've needed to work on a few things this week."

Yuuki nodded, "My room during finals is the same."

Zero gestured to the open doorway to their left. "If you go through there, you'll actually find room to sit and I can bring you two something to eat."

Kaname perked up at the mention of food, as it'd been a while since he'd eaten, but Yuuki was quick to reply, "Oh that's okay, sempai, we just wanted to see what your place was like."

Fortunately, her stomach decided to let out a protesting growl, and, with an amused chuckle, Zero shook his head and asked, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Yuuki pouted and crossed her arms, "Well, okay, but only because my stomach is in the mood to be rebellious." She looked down and poked at her middle. "Really, demanding food from sempai too? You greedy thing."

Zero snorted and walked past them to head to his kitchen. What could he serve two hungry teenagers for tonight?

Sitting down, Yuuki turned to Kaname with a smile. "So what do you think?"

"About…?"

"About Zero-sempai's place," she frowned. Jeez, a light push wasn't going to be enough, was it? Something more like a colossal shove was in order. She should've been watching for his reaction when she and Takuma-sempai were talking about the nude pictures, which she couldn't wait to see, she thought a bit gleefully.

"It's…very much like him," Kaname answered softly. The first thing anyone saw when coming into Zero's apartment was the passion that took up his life. That one drawing class had been enough for Kaname to know Zero loved what he did. The room adjacent to the one they were sitting in only further emphasized that. The sketches, the paintings, the drawings, the sculptures…they'd all been brought to life by Zero's careful meticulous ministrations and the caring touch of his hands.

Yuuki blinked at Kaname's answer. So maybe she didn't need to give him a colossal shove, just a big one. That tone he used…that was good.

"What's like him?" She asked quietly.

"The love he holds for his artwork is all in that room…" And Zero carried it around with him, spreading it to his students, to his friends, whoever he came in contact with. Yuuki had always been enthusiastic about everything she did, but Kaname had noticed recently, she seemed to be more vigorous for her drawing class. He'd once questioned her about it, but she'd only flushed lightly and sent him a bright smile and told him she found another reason to love it and give in her best efforts.

Yuuki giggled softly, "You felt that too? Weren't they amazing? I could never paint like that, I bet. And his anatomy sketches…" She let out an admiring sigh. "He could really be our professor."

"He isn't?"

"He's Narumi-sensei's assistant. The day I brought you, I think he might have been sick or with his niece."

"The professor also has a niece?"

"He hasn't told us much, but taking care of her seems like a lot of work." She sent her childhood friend a cautious gaze, "Do you…do you want to visit again?"

"Visit?"

"Our drawing class."

About to utter an immediate rejection, Kaname paused, remembering despite the boredom he'd felt about doing nothing but sketch for nearly three hours, he couldn't forget the slim finger atop his page, his voice, nor that familiarity he showed with the rest of the students. Something inside of him still wished for that same fond regard he gave to the girls he would murmur critiques to. The way he'd poked Yuuki to get her attention and the teasing, affectionate tone he used when speaking to her remained with him.

"They would allow it?"

Yuuki nodded. "Zero-sempai said it was okay and when I asked Narumi-sensei, he said it was okay too." Please, please, please say yes, she begged. Though, even if he didn't say yes, she was pretty sure she could convince him to go in some way, but of course, full cooperation was always best.

Zero…said it was okay? Kaname barely kept himself from rubbing right below his ribcage, confused at the sudden fuzzy balls of warmth that started to float around at the knowledge of Zero allowing him entrance into that concentrated, private room he'd first felt he'd been intruding into. Somehow, because it was Zero, who seemed to command that intensity he'd felt from the students so easily, that gave his permission, it made the opportunity into more of a privilege than something like a free entrance ticket to be used and forgotten.

"If it's fine, then I wouldn't mind," Kaname said slowly.

"Great! I won't force you to draw next time. You could bring your own work," Yuuki smiled sheepishly. She was more than aware he was less than enthusiastic about doing anything art related, especially drawing (he deemed it tedious) and felt a bit guilty for flinging it at him with little to no other choice in doing something else.

Kaname inwardly agreed, yes, he could, but –

_"That's not too bad. You see the muscles being used as he leans on that leg?"_

_"You brought out the weight well. It really seems as though he's leaning on that arm."_

"No, I wouldn't mind sketching again," Kaname murmured, before he knew what he was saying.

Yuuki blinked once, twice, and tilted her head. That…was surprising. Really, really surprising. Kana-chan choosing to sketch over doing his number work? Something he found no merit in?

_Well, maybe he finally found something worth sketching for,_ Instinct slipped in slyly.

Now that was a new thought, one that delighted Yuuki to no end. Even when she'd pushed him to start up art again, he refused, claiming to have lack of interest. But now, now something was motivating him to start. Something she hoped was a certain someone.

Deciding to just content herself with the happy knowledge that he was drawing again, she chose not ask for a specific reason why. She didn't want to confuse him or scare him off.

One of his possible reasons popped his head in, "You two up for pasta?"

Yuuki sniffed the air, "it smells so good!"

Kaname gave a slight smile, nodding.

There was a soft chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. Both of you fine with tomatoes?"

"Yep!"

"Cheese?"

"Yep, yep!"

"And olives, vinegar, garlic and pepper?"

That took a moment to process, but soon was awarded with a pleased, "Yep!"

"Then I'm saved from having to make something else," Zero walked in with a tray laden with two full plates and forks as well as cups with iced water. "The only other drink I have is orange juice and I didn't think it'd fit well with this."

Yuuki giggled, "Thanks!" She took a bite and hummed, rubbing her middle. "Well, my stomach is rebellious no more!"

Zero chuckled, "Glad it isn't."

"It's delicious," Kaname agreed, eagerly taking another forkful. He looked up after a few moments when he noticed Zero didn't seem to be in a rush to get his own serving.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry," he answered, reaching for the remote.

"Are you sure Zero-sempai?"

"Mm, Taku made me something before he started painting."

"He made you something?" Yuuki asked, pausing her fork. Zero-sempai and Takuma-sempai… Damn, she felt so stupid. She should've seen that coming. Ruka couldn't have been the only one he was close with. Takuma-sempai also said he'd gotten Zero-sempai to pose nude for him. You didn't do that just for anyone, did you (unless it was a job)?

Just, just how close were those two? Instinct was brewing up a storm with all the possible 'closeness' and Rational was radiating with smug cynicism. _Never thought of that, huh? It doesn't have to be Takuma-sempai either_, it said, now falsely sweet.

What if Zero-sempai had a significant other, period?

Yuuki felt a momentary chill go down her spine. Not good, not good,_ not_ good! But, she also told herself, there was the possibility of him _not_ having a special someone. She'd have to think more on it later.

"Yeah, he used it as another way to bribe me," Zero said wryly.

Bribe? "With what?"

"Cheesecake."

Yuuki and Kaname both blinked. "Cheesecake?"

Zero just nodded. If it were just regular store bought cake, no matter how delicious, it wouldn't have mattered, but when it came to cake made by Takuma, that changed things. And that smiley manipulative blond knew Zero loved his cheesecake above everything else he was able to make.

Zero…liked cheesecake? Yuuki supposed she could ask Takuma-sempai for more details, but was hoping the piece of information could come in handy later. She sent Kaname a glance and saw him contemplative.

Zero saw his underclassmen looking thoughtful and inwardly shrugged. Unless they got Takuma to cook for them (which he never did without reasonable enough reason) then knowing his weakness for Takuma's cheesecake was really useless.

Taking another bite, Yuuki sighed. "I wish my Dad could cook this well." If it weren't for Touga Oji-san… She nearly jumped when her phone rang. Oh, speak of the devil, "It's Dad. He wants me back," Yuuki whined. Damn it, she didn't get to finish her precious pasta!

Zero smiled amusedly, "You can take some with you, share it with that crazy chairman and his friend." He offered, catching the mournful look she gave to the rest of her pasta.

"You mean Touga Oji-san?" She clarified, not even bothering to deny the comment about her adopted father. "I guess he'd like some too."

While Zero was back in the kitchen looking for a suitable container, Yuuki turned to Kaname with a sweet smile. "It's Friday, we don't have classes tomorrow, isn't that great? Even if you stay up late, you won't be missing anything."

The brunet sent her a wary look, wondering what she was getting at. No, he didn't mind staying up late, it wasn't uncommon for him to do so, but why did she mention that now?

"Yuuki, your pasta," Zero called. Hopping up, she was practically bouncing on her toes as she received the plastic container.

"Wow, thank you Zero-sempai! I know Dad is going to love this, Touga Oji-san too!" Well, if he was nice enough to give out genuine compliments. He only gave that courtesy to her father. She still remembered drawing him a picture once (it was supposed to be his portrait), when she was ten, and he'd smiled blandly at it before commenting whoever it was supposed to be, he doubted they resembled a horse; and if they did, well, he felt plenty sorry for them. She only felt a little vindicated for it when her father refused to speak to him for three days.

"Mm, just bring the container back whenever you find the time," Zero nodded.

"I will, don't worry." Maybe she could drag Kaname with her then too. "I'll see you sempai. You, too, Kana-chan."

"What?" He looked up from eating his share of pasta, the fork just touching his lips. _What_?

But Yuuki was already making her way to the door with her food. Kaname was only fast enough to see her give him a cheery (too cheery) smile and wave as she walked out and closed the door behind her with an ominous click.

_What?_

Wait, did she, did Yuuki… Kaname felt his mind go white as a sheet.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked concerned. The brunet looked a bit pale. He guided him back to the couch with a gentle hand to his shoulder. "You should finish the rest of that and rest a while."

Kaname did so quietly, just barely keeping the flush from showing on his face. He must have looked like an idiot standing so abruptly and just freezing for no apparent reason. But he'd never expected Yuuki to leave so soon and without him. He'd just been the 'tag along' again and he floundered at what to do, now that the main reason for him being here just left. He could only nibble at the pasta for so long before it started to look awkward.

Zero sat across from his guest and couldn't keep a smile off his lips as he watched him eat. It reminded him of Shizuka, it was adorable. The first time she'd come here and he'd made her some food, she ate in the same hesitantly shy fashion, taking small bites and keeping her eyes down. She'd admitted it was due to the new surroundings but he'd quickly helped her get comfortable with some gentle teasing and bit of coaxing.

Tilting his head on his palm, Zero wondered what he should do to get the stiffness out of the other's shoulders and to get him to loosen up a bit more. He couldn't have a guest feeling so out of place. Well, when in doubt start with something familiar, was what his sister had always said. A contemplative look on his face, Zero casually excused himself, and walked into his studio, taking out a fresh canvas and setting out some paints.

Kaname had felt the eyes of his host on him as he ate and couldn't help but feel self-conscious. What did Zero think of him? What was he thinking about in general? He didn't have anything on his face, did he? He almost paused in bringing the fork to his lips to feel his face, mortified if that were true. But, the logical part of his mind told him, from what he'd seen of Zero, the other man would have been kind enough to tell him if that were the case. And another part had scoffed arrogantly and claimed he would never eat in such a sloppy manner, and hadn't done so since he was a toddler.

He didn't dare look up until Zero suddenly excused himself and stood up, going into the studio. Why did he…? It wasn't because of Kaname was it? Despite the self-consciousness he felt, the atmosphere didn't feel awkward or tense. Kaname supposed that was because of Zero, as he himself wasn't at all accustomed to making anyone feel welcome or comfortable in his presence.

Setting the fork down, he looked down at his empty plate a little resignedly. There went his excuse for staying a mute. Giving out a sigh, he picked up his plate and slowly made it to the kitchen, placing his utensils inside the sink and pausing before shrugging lightly and turning on the faucet, making use of Zero's sponge and dish soap.

He was aware he was once again trying to buy time before he had to face Zero and actually try to make conversation, but couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed about it. So he felt uneasy about communicating in any way with someone he hardly knew; it wasn't a crime to try to put that off, was it?

Just as he set the wet plate and fork down on the rack and reached for the glass cup, a pale hand took hold of his wrist, warm against his moist bare skin. Kaname froze. And dropped the cup.

The loud clatter from the impact made him finch and he felt blood rush to his cheeks. He didn't doubt his ears were also turning pink. He mentally thanked his hair for being long enough to cover them.

Before he could open his mouth to apologize, Zero was already doing so. "Sorry about that; I didn't mean to surprise you. You didn't need to do this though. I would've cleaned up on my own."

"…I, it's only right, since I ate from it," Kaname responded softly, forever glad his voice was fairly steady.

Zero smiled lightly. "Thanks." Turning off the faucet, he handed Kaname a towel and guided him back into the studio. "You can just drop that anywhere," he gestured to the towel.

Kaname paused as he dried his hands. There was an empty canvas set against the wall that hadn't been there when they'd all first entered. And there were also various large paint tubes and numerous paintbrushes. Was Zero starting on a project? Kaname should leave then right? It wouldn't do to be in the way of the other man's work.

He should leave…but he didn't want to, and that surprised him.

"Hey, get over here," Zero called, before he could think further. The smile on Zero's face was light with an endearing touch of boyish charm that almost had Kaname's lips quirking in return. He had the excited air of a young boy about to play with his new toy.

Now amused, but puzzled, Kaname approached slowly.

"What do you see?" Zero asked as soon as Kaname was standing beside him.

"…A blank canvas…"

"Color? And be specific. Tell me everything."

"I would say white as a generalization, but many artists tend to not consider white as a color exactly."

"Don't worry about what other people consider white as. Just tell me what you see."

"White with a hint of yellow, from your light. It's very soft."

"Mm, anything else?"

"About the color?"

"Anything."

"…It's rectangular…?"

Zero tilted his head, a bemused smile on his lips. "You're very literal." Where was the imagination in any of that?

"Many have told me so." Kaname seemed hardly bothered.

"You told me 'blank canvas', 'white' and 'rectangular'. Do of any of those things remind you of anything?"

"Yuuki." _You_.

Zero smiled. "Even 'rectangular'?"

"When she's running with her canvas."

Zero let out a laugh. "And if I gave you a brush, a flat 10, what would you paint with it?"

"I would need some paint."

"Think of a color."

"Lavender." Kaname answered, catching sight of the light hitting Zero's eyes.

"You have lavender and a brush. What would you paint?"

Kaname smiled. "Just lavender? And only a flat 10?"

"_Yes_, just lavender, and only a flat 10."

He tilted his head. "That would be terribly monochromatic. I thought painters preferred a variety of colors."

"_Just_ lavender and _only_ a flat 10," Zero repeated flatly.

Kaname managed to keep himself from laughing, but the highly amused smile, he could do nothing to curb. "What about an addition of white? It'll be less monochromatic, though technically still monochromatic."

Zero sent him a narrow eyed look. "…Are you _trying_ to make this difficult?"

His smile widened. Zero shook his head.

"Why lavender?"

"Why not?"

"Why not a different color?"

"Why not lavender?"

Zero sighed, bemused. This was certainly not how he imagined things to go, but he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. The brunet beside him was much more relaxed than when he'd first entered his apartment. "Alright," he started slowly, "you're painting."

"I'm painting?"

He nodded, "You're painting." He handed the previously mentioned brush over after dipping it in water and squeezing out some paint on top of it.

Kaname looked down at the brush in his hand. "It's not lavender."

Zero rolled his eyes. "You never gave me a specific reason why you wanted it. Peacock blue should be just as fine, right?" He moved to stand next to the canvas. "Paint away."

Wine red eyes traveled down the length of Zero's body and then to the blank canvas. Mm, he should have emphasized on the lavender. Peacock blue wasn't bad, but Kaname preferred the lavender when placed next to Zero.

He stepped forward and placed the brush against the canvas.

He hadn't held a brush in his hands in years, and hesitated with what he should do, moving his wrist, shyly smearing the paint. Zero's quiet laughter beside him didn't help in the least.

"You can show a little more energy than that." Zero smiled, stepping closer. His pale hand went around Kaname's, once again surround his skin with his warmth. His voice felt so close, right over his shoulder, their right arms aligned, barely touching.

"You're painting, not drawing. Move your arm, put strength in your shoulder." He gently guided Kaname's hand, slowly moving it in wider strokes, lapping the brush against the rough surface of the canvas.

When he let go, Kaname almost wished for his shyness back, liking the feel of Zero's warm hand over his own. It may sound irrational, but it made him feel a bit of security and comfort, something not unlike what he remembered feeling from his father, despite his first instinct to pull away.

"Do you normally disregard the use of a palette?" He asked, as he swiped across the expanse of white with a streak of bright blue. He tried to keep his eyes from straying to the figure right beside it as he moved his arm back and forth, spreading the blue.

"It depends on what I want. Not using a palette can give me a bit of the spontaneity I need when working on something. Hey, watch where you're flicking that thing," Zero playfully warned, wiping his cheek of the blue flecks of paint that'd managed to land on his skin.

Instead of apologizing as he'd normally would have done, the light tone in Zero's voice inspired a bit of impishness in Kaname himself as he quirked a smile and deliberately flicked the brush harder against the canvas. Zero sputtered at the action, wiping his face again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why, painting of course, just as you told me to."

"Then keep it to the canvas and not on my face." He said irritably.

"Peacock blue suits you well." Especially next to your eyes. The brightness of the color enhanced the soft pale lilac of his irises. He could even see the silver flecks more clearly. Kaname stepped forward impulsively and swiped the edge of the thick brush against Zero's left cheek, right under his eye, careful not to get any of the paint in it and stared.

Meanwhile, Zero wondered whether he'd tried a bit too hard in coaxing Kaname out of his stiff shell. He certainly hadn't expected to be painted on for his efforts. So much for being the hospitable host. He couldn't suppress the smile that lifted his lips, however. Who knew the brunet had such a side to him? He wished he'd been given even a hint of it in the man's sketches. It surely would've made things more interesting.

"May I use your canvas and paints for a few hours?"

Zero paused midway in lifting his arm to wipe the paint off his cheek. Kaname sounded serious. Zero suspected he'd go ahead and use his supplies regardless of his answer.

"If you'll keep the paint on the canvas, then feel free to knock yourself out with anything I have."

He shrugged and tried to wipe the paint off his face again but a firm hand around his wrist stopped him. He turned up an annoyed glare towards Kaname, intending to ask what was wrong with trying to clean his face, and froze at the intensity of his dark eyes.

"Wha—"

"Don't, don't wipe it away yet." Kaname murmured, leaning closer.

Zero frowned. "You—"

The door slammed open.

"Zero! Oh, Zero thank god you're here!"

Zero blinked. "Seiji? What is it?" Slipping his wrist from Kaname's hand, he turned and went to greet his unexpected guest.

Or rather, guests.

"_Katsuki?_"

Seiji had the arm of a tall blond around his shoulder, holding him up. "Yeah. Could you believe this idiot? He _never_ drinks when he goes out with us, but he just chugged everything down like water tonight! Practically knocked himself out!"

Zero snorted, remembering his own words to Kaname regarding his supplies just a few minutes prior, and let both of them in. "Keep quiet. I have Shizuka with me tonight. Just let him crash on the couch."

Seiji sighed. "Thanks man. I don't think I could've carried his drunk ass all the way back to my place." He grunted as he pulled the other man along. "So fucking heavy…" He muttered.

Setting him down on the couch none too gently, he shook his head. He could take a few guesses as to why the blond had done what he did tonight and all of them would be the same answer – Zero. He did feel a bit guilty for leaving him here, at the place where his source of drinking lived, but Seiji wasn't so generous, nor was he superhuman enough to carry the poor asshole back to his place.

He snickered. "Well, at least the 'morning after' is going to be interesting as hell." He briefly entertained the idea of asking Zero if he could sleep over as well, but changed his mind. Katsuki wouldn't let him leave without a scratch or two if he did.

"Good luck." He whispered, only half serious.

Walking back into the studio, he wanted to thank Zero again, he caught sight of a tall brunet by a partially blue canvas, holding a paintbrush. He blinked. He hadn't even noticed him when coming in.

"You a friend of Zero's?" He thought he pretty much knew Zero's 'inner circle', he'd known the guy since high school. The brunet must be close if he was at Zero's place.

"He's a friend of a friend." Zero came in holding a pill container and tossed it at Seiji. "I think I put in enough. You may not need it, but the other guys would, right?"

Seiji chuckled as he lightly shook the container in front of his face. "Yeah, thanks again. They'll definitely need these." Hangovers were a right bitch.

"Besides Katsuki, was everything alright?"

"Yeah, nothing too bad, regular guys' night out." He smiled reassuringly. "Ah, hey," he leaned over, whispering, "could you not tell him it was me that brought him over here?"

Waving a hand in front of his face to stave off a bit of the strong scent of alcohol coming off of his friend, Zero raised a brow. "And what am I supposed to tell him when he asks? That he somehow floated all the way here?"

Seiji snorted. "Whatever works." He gave him a charming smile. "See you in your next drawing class."

Zero shook his head amusedly and waved him out. He turned to Kaname and sent him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. What were we on again? I was making you paint and—"

"I told you not to clean your face." Kaname answered softly.

"…Right." Zero said stiffly, remembering the intensity of Kaname's dark wine red eyes. He lightly fingered the place under his eye, feeling the thin layer of now dried paint. "Was there a reason for that?" He asked quietly.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading!! Love all of you, yes I do~! :D

I was about to leave off at where Yuuki left, but that seemed kinda short, so...yeah...

And Katsuki? I'm sure a lot of you, if not all of you, can guess who he is :D Katsuki is a nickname. Who's is rather obvious, isn't it, ha, ha...XD


	6. Your All

**Dear Beloved**

_Your All_

"May I have your eyes?"

Zero blinked. There was a moment of silence in which Kaname continued to gaze at him, utterly serious, his own garnet eyes having regained their previous intensity, and Zero himself, staring back, a bit incredulous.

The older of the two coughed. "Er, I can't exactly pluck them out for you," he looked up uncomfortably.

Kaname's solemn expression suddenly lightened and lit up with a gentle smile. Zero's hesitantly confused gaze was endearing. Chucking, he shook his head, "no, for once tonight, I am not being literal." He raised his hand to trace the back of his index finger over the dried paint. "I'd like a chance to have your eyes for my own, just this night." He spared a glance back at the partially blue canvas.

Zero let out a small smile in return, a little more relieved Kaname's expression, his eyes, had softened from the near frighteningly familiar intensity. Closing his eyes and lowering his head a margin, he sighed. "Sorry, but I make it a self appointed decision not to model for just anyone."

"And Ichijou-sempai?" Kaname asked quietly. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised at Zero's answer, but he was still nonetheless disappointed. A lot.

"We've known each other since we were eleven." Not to mention, they used to sleep together. Zero wasn't exactly unused to showing a little skin in front of him.

They'd been young, and felt sexually attracted. They both held love and respect for each other as friends, and hadn't been involved in a relationship. Their 'friends with benefits' setup had lasted, on and off, for a span of roughly half a year before Takuma had found Senri.

Zero had supported his smiley manipulative blond childhood friend wholeheartedly for his feelings while giving one Shiki Senri absolute hell for three months. He knew Takuma must have been exasperated at more than one point or another, but had let him free reign over dealing with his love interest.

Though, Zero thought amusedly, I don't think I was that bad. Senri came out of it in one piece, and he understood why I was acting the way I was.

"Then…"

The disappointment was clear in Kaname's eyes, and instead of feeling defensive, as he usually did, when people reacted that way to his refusal of being a model, Zero himself felt disappointed with not being able to meet the brunet's expectation.

He smiled, his expression wistful. "I wouldn't have minded, back then, but I've learned to draw the line to cover only those I trust." He felt the need to at least offer a few words on the matter.

Kaname smiled back, a bit pained. "And you and I…we've only met recently." They really had, hadn't they? Kaname could count the number of times he and Zero had personally been in the same room on one hand, and yet…and yet, things felt so different now, from when the older man had first helped him.

Zero had made him interested. He'd made him sketch, made the thought of drawing as something more than boringly tedious work that took hours. He'd made the thought of color and their uses as something that could be enjoyable. He'd made a paintbrush feel so comfortable between his unused fingers…

Zero ran the back of his fingers against the back of Kaname's raised hand, which was still against his cheek. "Don't look like that, please," he whispered, "it hasn't been long, sure, but still, you're here, in my studio, and," his lips lifted, "I've even let you paint on me." He shook his head, his smile turning lighter. "You're…a bit different, sorry to sound clichéd about it, but you are.

"I've known Yuuki for two years and she hasn't seen a speck of my apartment before today. Others I've known for even longer, have seen and spoken with nearly everyday, and still, I've never been so open with them." Or even thought of trying.

Smiling softly, he raised his hand again to gently take hold of Kaname's. "Thank you for wanting me, wanting a part of me," it wasn't as revolting as he'd come to think of it. If…if asked by the right person, it could feel…good, as though they really wanted to see you, not just for your lines, but for something more, something softer and warmer. Someone as purely genuine as Kaname looking so serious, so captivated, by something of himself, was flattering.

Yes, his intensity was familiar, but it wasn't the same…it wasn't the same. Not, not like something from back then.

"Will you…let me know?" Kaname asked softly. Let me know when you're ready?

Zero nodded, ever grateful for the younger brunet offering him the space and time he wanted and needed. "Thank you," he smiled, "again. And sorry," he swallowed, "for not being able to—"

Kaname shook his head. "You don't have anything to apologize for. It should be me, I think, for obviously bringing upon some unwanted memories for you." There must have been a reason for Zero's uneasiness in letting strangers openly view and study him besides the usual amount of shyness people held in having to take their clothes off. A reason that kept Zero tightly closed to those he wouldn't, or couldn't trust.

But if Zero's trust was so hard to gain, when and if he ever got Zero to open his heart to him, it would feel that much more precious.

"Well, don't." Zero responded simply. "It's not as if you caused it to happen." He tilted his head, "Are you going to let me clean my face now?"

A bit taken aback by the sudden change in topic, but unable to keep in the smile at how adoringly cat like Zero looked with his head cocked just so, Kaname gave a slight nod. "Yes, sorry for keeping you dirty."

"Of course."

* * *

Splashing a bit of water on his face, Zero gave a quick scrub on the spot under his eye. He'd never have expected Kaname to ask for something as his eyes. He'd never have expected him to want anything of him at all. And out of everything he could have chosen, his eyes? Really?

Lightly rubbing other parts of his face that'd been flecked with tiny spots of bright blue, he smiled amusedly. Kaname hadn't been the first to compliment his eyes, no, many others had stared and blushed and squealed over them, but not even Takuma would have chosen to paint them. It could, of course, be due to the blond having more of a thing for hands (Senri was a piano player – go figure), but he'd once commented it was hard to keep eye contact with him.

"_It's not like I'm scared of you, or that I don't like you, I think I've proven that wrong on way too many occasions to count, but it's still hard. Zero, your eyes are really strong. I feel like I might lose myself staring too much,"_ he'd laughed lightly.

Takuma hadn't been the only one to admit to something similar.

Zero's lips pursed. Katsuki…

Sighing, he grabbed for a towel and dabbed his face with it. He wouldn't dwell on that now. He had to figure out a way to deal with Kaname-the-anomaly. There was nothing wrong with the brunet himself, but in the way he affected Zero.

He'd first met him when Yuuki brought him over abruptly one drawing class some weeks ago (maybe more?), and initially didn't think much of his sketches either…at first. Yes, the lack of expression was bothersome, but it shouldn't have stayed so firmly lodged in his thoughts. Kuran Kaname had left an unsuspectingly strong impression Zero doubted the brunet himself was aware of.

And as though in a small package, the image of his clear, elegantly pale hands repeatedly crossed his mind, swiftly drawing out clean, precise lines of Seiji's nude form.

Hands that seemed both unsuited, but not exactly out of place holding a drawing pencil, light sketches that told nothing, with skill that spoke of years of experience, yet oddly cool and dispassionate, as though uninterested and careless – he remembered it all.

Thanks to that, Zero had become more conscious of his presence and curious as to what went on behind the impassive expression Kaname had on most frequently. But now, the more important question was,

Is he someone you'll be able to trust?

And of course, that was also where everything came to a dead stop, as Zero hadn't a clear answer to that. None whatsoever.

But he'll be something to you.

Yes he would. Friend or not, Kuran Kaname would come to mean something to him. That, Zero could tell. How and why else would the younger man leave such a strong imprint upon this mind just on their first meeting, which hadn't really been anything but getting the chance to know each other's names?

He'd have liked to comfort himself with the knowledge of knowing Kaname might come to mean something simple, close to a friend, similar to Yuuki, but a large part of him strongly denied such a possibility.

And if not a friend, then what do you want Kuran Kaname to be?

What indeed, he thought wryly.

"What do I want?" I don't want another Katsuki.

"Kiryuu-san?"

Zero blinked. "Yes? And Zero's fine."

"Ah, Zero then," Zero could hear the smile in his voice. He imagined it to be the soft, indulgent kind, one he often showed Yuuki, his lips lifted just so and his face relaxed in such a way his eyes would seem gentle.

But stepping out of the bathroom and seeing the actual expression Kaname had on, had him squinting with a slight frown. Yes, it was as he'd first assumed, soft and indulgent, but there was also a bout of innocently sweet joy woven, and mingling in between.

Kaname was…happy?

"Uh, what is it?"

"Mm, I just liked being able to say your name." It offered a sign of closeness he doubted Zero gave to many he'd just met. And, though it seemed Zero hadn't noticed, but this was the first time Kaname was mentioning his name aloud at all, and to be allowed such a naturally easy pass into calling the older man by his given name had him unable to keep in a smile.

Zero raised a brow. He was starting to suspect he'd been right on more than one account when calling Kaname 'different'. Not that he minded. Kaname's sudden bouts of flippantly bold straightforwardness was rather endearing.

He just preferred not to have it spring in his face, as the brunet had done with the question he'd asked tonight. Just when he thought he couldn't be any more surprised by compliments regarding his features…

"Glad you do, now what are we doing about that canvas tonight? Seems a bit lonely in my opinion," he lightly commented.

"Eh? But—"

"You started on it, you finish it," Zero interrupted playfully. "Don't panic, I'll help. I can't give you my eyes, but I'm pretty there're other parts of me that could be useful."

Not really understanding the sudden bouts of light giddiness building in his heart, Kaname didn't hesitate in following Zero back to the canvas. He had a feeling Zero's offer of helping him finish a painting together wasn't something he gave out to others so easily, and again, felt warm at being included in what felt like Zero's private world.

* * *

Dark, ash blond lashes fluttered open and a deep groan ripped forth through lips pulled tight in a grimace.

"Ugh…" What a good way to describe what he felt like. Something that didn't even amount to a word. Just a disgusted Ugh.

And where was he? A creamy ceiling, glass table, sweet familiar scents mixed in with a faint trace of…solvent? There was also a bit of newspaper and oil…that was oil, wasn't it?

"Muh…?"

There was an amused, achingly familiar chuckle. Everything…everything was familiar here…

"_Wow_, you look like crap. All you need is a bit of brown."

That voice…

"Z-Ze-ugh!" He really shouldn't have gotten up so suddenly like that. Bad, bad idea.

"Hey, take it easy. Seiji's told me you drank yourself stupid last night." Gentle hands supported his neck and head, cool soothing water touching his lips not a moment later. Hesitantly, he parted his mouth and took a few sips, drinking down the two pills offered to him along with the water.

"Those should get rid of the nausea and headache in a short while. Stay down until then, alright? I don't need an idiot with a hangover stumbling around my studio this early in the morning."

"…Morning?"

"Mm, it's three-thirty…ish." He could almost hear the shrug in his tone. "Look, I'm painting with someone and would really appreciate it if I could have some peace and quiet until we're done."

It took a moment for him to process everything, and when he did, he couldn't stop himself from staring up, tired eyes wide in surprise, even with his monstrously blinding headache. "You're…you're painting with someone?" Zero had never, _never_, once done that in all the time he'd known him. Zero loved what he did, and taught what he loved, but never did he share his pieces with anyone before it was done. Never.

"Who?" He demanded weakly. Who in the goddamn world was given such privilege as to be given the opportunity to share in Zero's most personal moment, his most preciously coveted time?

"You don't need to know that," Zero's voice sounded cool and distant. "Just rest, Katsuki, and get sober. I'll let you stay until you can walk straight. After that, it'll be a swift kick in the ass and out the door for you. Watch your tolerance next time."

"Wait, Zero," he started, but the other man was already out and back into the studio, leaving him to squint after him.

What the hell had that been? Even for Zero, that'd been much too abrupt. Was he so eager to get back to painting with whomever?

Taking a few breaths, he lightly rubbed his temples before slowly, very slowly, peeling himself back off the couch he was lying on, standing at perhaps an ever slower pace, and peering into the well lit studio.

Having immediately assumed it was a woman; he first blinked when his eyes registered the image to his brain. The person Zero was painting definitely wasn't a woman unless he'd somehow gone blind as well as drunk.

It was a brunet, rather tall, a few centimeters, maybe more, taller than Zero. Slender, but well built, and, he noticed dryly, well dressed too. Pale in a way that was different from Zero, but complimentary to his features. And what features he had, Katsuki thought warily.

The guy was every kind of positive adjective – handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, elegant, etc. Whatever it was, this guy was it.

Who… "The hell is he?" He silently mouthed. He definitely would've remembered seeing a guy like that around.

He watched as Zero gestured to the canvas, a smile, a _smile,_ on his face, his shirt specked with paint, as well as the hand he was gesturing with. And the image he was gesturing to…it was beautiful.

It was beautiful, but more importantly, he was making it even more beautiful with someone else.

His hand tightened against the wall as he saw Zero lean in, his head nearly touching the brunet's, quietly discussing something with him, that smile still on his lips. The brunet gazed back at him, the look in his eyes soft, adoring, maybe with a touch of indulgence, as though he were a father watching on as his son explained his new toy.

The handsome stranger gave a slight nod and turned fully towards the canvas, lifting his right arm to dab on a few more patches of a clear sea green, turning back to Zero with an inquisitive glance after he did so. Zero took a few steps back, tilting his head before nodding and rushing forward, resting a hand on the brunet's arm as he further spoke to him in a low tone.

How…how was he so close? He hadn't seen anyone so close to Zero besides Takuma, but the blond had known Zero since they were eleven. And even then, it was more of Zero allowing Takuma's physical closeness rather than approaching on his own. Zero wasn't one to initiate contact, his family members and extremely trusted individuals being the only exceptions.

Then who was that other man? Katsuki hadn't ever seen anyone like him. He couldn't say he was an expert in Zero's recent personal life, but he knew enough Zero hadn't been especially close with any tall handsome brunets to the point of letting him into his home and painting with him.

Despite himself, he felt the familiar ugly dark tendrils of terrible, silent jealousy wrap around his cracked heart. He'd known Zero for nearly as long as Takuma had, but he'd never been allowed to be so close, allowed to enjoy simple innocent touches as a hand to his arm or soft lips near his ear, and he'd most certainly never been allowed to work alongside Zero on a painting.

A clear, delighted laugh interrupted his thoughts. A softer, slightly deeper, but one nonetheless just as delighted as the first followed. Zero. And that man.

They both looked so…intimate, but not exactly in a sexual way, just…just close, and new…? No, they seemed to know each other well (where and how, he still couldn't figure out), but there was freshness to them as a pair, and he didn't know about the stranger, but Zero seemed a bit different.

If he thought about it objectively, it was fascinating. Two people, who couldn't be any more different, when put together, seemed more alike than different. There was something…a common ground that seemed to connect them and in turn, produced an image that consisted of not two individuals or separate elements, but a single, mixed, well blended piece. It was like taking two drinks, otherwise perfect on their own, and finding a way to combine them as one beverage that was better.

Vanilla and chocolate…? He mentally snorted. How corny. But now that he had comparisons running through his mind, with someone like that guy and Zero, he'd rather liken them to stones, as in diamonds and amethysts with garnets and a touch of onyx. He didn't know how someone would make something decent out of clashing colors like those, but—

Ugh, Katsuki roughly shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? His head still felt clogged and heavy from the alcohol. Maybe that was it.

But even if he were completely sober, he doubted he could muster up any serious amount of jealousy or envy against them. How could he, when they looked so natural standing together? He couldn't go up against the feeling of utter rightness the two exuded with a clear conscience.

As much as he'd loved to barge in and ask whom the other man was, Katsuki sighed and headed back to the couch. His head still felt like it had a million things flying all over the place, and he'd rather not keel over in front of Zero and the other guy.

Lying down with a slight groan, he let out a resigned laugh. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." For Zero, it was art.

* * *

"Really? This looks like—" Zero cut himself off, laughing again. Kaname laughed along with him, "Yes, it does. I couldn't help but think that as we further added more color."

The hand on his arm squeezed slightly, as Zero shook his head. "Well, why don't we add a bit of yellow?"

"Yellow?" Kaname asked breathlessly, laughing harder. "Are you trying to make this into Yuuki's cooking project one, version two?"

Zero grinned. "Why not? We can show it to her tomorrow and see if she recognizes it at all. We can call it that too – 'Yuuki's Cooking Project One, Version Two'."

"It'd be something close to amazing if she did. She'll ignore us for days, she'd be so mad."

Zero chuckled. "Her fault for having so many things to make fun of."

The entire canvas was filled with color, a mix of bright blue, cool blue, blue-green, lighter green, and a shy touch of cool purple. Aesthetically, neither thought it turned out all that bad, but one comment from Kaname had turned it into something else entirely.

"It kind of looks like Yuuki's first time in the kitchen."

Zero had paused out of sheer incredulity before Kaname's words firmly registered with his brain, and the image had him unable to keep in his laughter. "How in the world did she manage to bring out blue and green in the kitchen?"

To which Kaname easily replied, "She was seven."

And now, they were adding yellow. Kaname had described a bit of what he'd remembered, and yellow had been one of the colors present in the aftermath of leaving Yuuki, age seven, in the kitchen for three hours.

"She can cook now, but Kaien-san thought an alien landed and took her away, only leaving their residue behind as a clue." The chairman had a very active imagination. "Yagari-san never ate in there again either." The man was especially leery of going near the counter, but he generally stayed away from the kitchen altogether.

"Where should we add the yellow?"

Zero tilted his head, once again stepping back. "Let's bring out the purple and warm the green with it." He waved to the areas that contained the colors he mentioned.

Cleaning the brush and dabbing on some yellow ochre, which he'd lightened with a bit of white, Kaname leaned forward mixed it in, smoothing it out and blending it in.

He couldn't believe how much fun it was to paint with someone else. He'd done it plenty of times with Yuuki when they were children, and though he'd enjoyed it then, it started to lose the luster it once held, as he grew older. He started wonder what could be so interesting about slapping pigment on any old surface.

He could still appreciate beautiful things, but he'd forgotten how to involve himself personally, always regarding everything with a detached air, his emotions not quite following with his mind, always more than a few steps behind, or not following at all. He supposed he'd always been that way, and it'd only steadily grown worse over the years.

But it felt so natural to paint with Zero.

He hardly had to force himself, wondering what to do next, or what to feel. Zero offered his emotions space to spread and catch up, to settle in his chest and let him fully enjoy and experience what he was feeling. He also made him feel things hadn't known he was capable of feeling and brought back ones that made him nostalgic, Yuuki's first kitchen experiment being one of them.

Sharing memories, his thoughts, his emotions…had never seemed so easy, so comforting. He wasn't afraid of what Zero might think, how he might react. Kaname could just be, and Zero would still be there. Maybe it was a bit irrational on his part, but it was what he felt.

And he loved being able to say that – it was what he _felt_.

* * *

**_O.M.A.K.E. – If Ichiru was in this story and Yuuki had asked him for help:_**

"My brother? Who is this?"

"Ah, sorry, this is Cross Yuuki—"

"You mean, the girl that won all those art awards? My brother mentioned you a few times, actually." He laughed, "He said you were like a harmless Hello Kitty bag with bombs hidden inside. You know, cute on the outside and absolutely disastrous on the inside?"

"What?! He said that?" She demanded. The boy on the other line coughed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Oops…really, wasn't supposed to say that…'

He cleared his voice, "So what was it that you wanted?"

Explaining everything in detail, she waited for his response. Hearing the silence last a bit long, she wondered if he was really there until she heard laughter filter through the phone. It was triumphant and lasted for quite a while. It seemed he was of the same opinion as her when it came to their loved ones.

"Alright, I can play along, but what'll I get in return?"

"Their first video?" She offered. She herself was eager to see it if she succeeded in recording it.

"…I hope you felt that pause. It was me taking a moment to gag. Their first video? That's disgusting, Cross-san, he's my brother for crying out loud," he exclaimed. "What kind of sick mind would I have to have to want to watch something like that?"

"Oh, right, brother status," Yuuki coughed. "Then what do you want?"

"The tape was too much but I wouldn't mind photos." He smirked. "I need to get even for all the ones he's held over me."

"Keeping the hate alive, huh?"

"You betcha."

"Wait, so he really said that about me?"

"…"

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! (No seriously) Sorry for those I've kept waiting. I hadn't even noticed how much time had passed on this one *nervous laughter*

Right, hope the omake didn't bug anyone. I just thought it amusing and wanted to share it :D


End file.
